


Эйфория

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Feelings, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Twins, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте мог только мечтать о том, чтобы быть в отношениях со своими возлюбленным, однако сейчас он явственно ощущает, как Вергилий затягивает ремень на его шее, а Неро оставляет мимолётные засосы на бёдрах.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	1. Один

Данте возвращается домой после задания разочарованный — это было слишком просто для такого специалиста как он: нужно было сбагрить эту миссию Леди, Триш или даже послать пацана. Он не здоровается в пустоту, потому что это бесполезное сотрясание воздуха, которое только напоминает о том, что охотник один. Мужчина вешает потрёпанный красный плащ на вешалку, затем идёт к холодильнику за бутылочкой пива.

Пива нет. В холодильнике вообще ничего нет, будто мыши отказались заканчивать жизнь самоубийством через повешенье, сгрызли все банки, коробки и бутылки, чтобы выжить, а потом ещё прогрызли и путь наружу, раз у них открылись такие удивительные сверхспособности. Или кто-то просто убрался в холодильнике за время его отсутствия. Что, на самом деле, скучно, но больше похоже на правду.

Хотя, стоп! Кто это у него мог убраться? Моррисон заходил? Сомнительно. 

Охотник решает не задумываться о таких не стоящих времени темах и просто садится на своё законное место, по привычке закинув ноги на стол и чуть покачиваясь на стуле туда-сюда. Да, задание было совсем не сложным, но утомительным, очень монотонным: от этого он устал. Не физически, а морально. Он закрывает глаза. Он просто немного так посидит и пойдет в душ. 

Когда Данте слышит скрип ступенек лестницы, он не открывает налитых свинцом глаз, потому что по звуку узнаёт походку брата. Только ему становится немного не по себе от того, что он забыл о том, что брат теперь живет с ним: вот и разгадка великой тайны холодильника. Наверное, сейчас пошлёт его за продуктами или… зачем ему ещё спускаться вниз? А, может, в туалет.

Но Вергилий останавливается перед ним, не проходя в дальнейшую дверь, и зовёт так, как зовёт только он — томно и протяжно, особенное внимание уделяя последнему звуку:

— Данте-ей, — явно хочет, чтобы близнец открыл глаза и обратил внимание на него. Похоже, хочет о чём-то поговорить. Наверное, даже хочет провести нормальный диалог, где один не находится в полусонном состоянии. 

Данте и правда послушно открывает глаза, но вот нормальный диалог всё равно не завязывается, потому что у легендарного охотника на демонов просто пропадает дар речи. Вергилий стоит перед ним, возвышается в столь неожиданном виде, что в реальность происходящего рассудок просто отказывается верить. Данте пытается осмотреть весь наряд брата сверху вниз, но его взгляд, из-за сидячего положения, все время возвращается далеко не на лицо собеседника. 

Сначала Данте видит перед собой стройные, но крепкие бёдра в сетчатых чулках и черное нижнее бельё, прекрасно очерчивающее большой член. И только прикладывая немыслимые усилия воли, мужчина скользит взглядом выше, цепляя кожаный корсет на талии, хитрый бандаж на груди, плечах и шее, и в конечном итоге видит лицо брата, который, кажется, чуточку вымахал за последние сутки. И этот факт как-то теряется на фоне всего остального, да.

Вергилий улыбается насмешливо и смотрит со свойственным превосходством во взгляде, и член от его выражения лица дёргается почти болезненно. Сидеть, закинув ноги на стол, становится едва ли выносимо, так ещё и этот плотоядный взгляд… Данте вцепляется пальцами в сидушку стула и опускает ноги на пол. Старший брат кажется довольным такой реакцией, но младший не хочет так быстро признавать свою слабость:

— Вау… — только и может он хрипло произнести, блуждая голодным взглядом по телу близнеца, отмечая ещё и перчатки на его руках, но берёт себя в руки и говорит что-то осмысленное: — И куда ты… собрался в… в таком виде, Вергилий? — слова даются с трудом, а имя так и вовсе обжигает изнывающую глотку. 

— Никуда, — свободно отвечает Вергилий и подходит ближе к брату, и Данте замечает, что тот в сапогах на шпильке (и как он только раньше не заметил этого звонкого постукивания?). — Я решил поприветствовать тебя после работы… Устал? — он зашел за спину близнеца и положил свои руки ему на напряженные плечи, массируя. Будто и правда проявлял заботу старшего брата, и это было бы очень мило, если не учитывать его внешний вид, от которого у Данте сгорали штаны. Хотя за спиной этого не было видно. 

Охотник не нашёл, что ответить, и решил просто расслабиться и течь по течению. Ему хотят так угодить, так зачем же лезть со своими вопросами, сбивая всё настроение? Он только надеется, что это всё не злая шутка. 

Движения сильных, умелых рук приводят Данте в расслабленное состояние. Он просто млеет под этими тонкими уверенными пальцами, мнущими его плечи, грудь, частично спину, и даже не возражает, когда они переходят на шею, сдавливая. От наслаждения он откидывает голову назад, скулит и постанывает, не скрываясь. Так что он не замечает появления новичка в их компании, и голос Неро выбивает его из колеи: 

— Мы решили подготовить тебе сюрприз, Данте, — а Данте было уже достаточно того, что Вергилий сейчас вытворял с ним, но пацан, видимо, решил его добить. 

Он стоял сбоку, будто пришёл из-за барной стойки, и был полностью в белом: в прозрачном пеньюаре, завязанным на пояс, в кружевном топе, подчеркивающим упругие грудные мышцы (даже более объемные, чем у его папаши), в кружевном поясе, к которому крепились подтяжки и, опять же, кружевные чулки, в дамских трусиках и туфлях на высоком каблуке. Такой светлый образ, дающий ложное впечатление о каком-то приличии, и от которого в штанах Данте стало совсем невыносимо тесно.

— Что вы?.. — старший охотник, младший сын Спарды решительно не понимает, за что ему достался такой джекпот в виде выполнения его самых грязных, постыдных фантазий. 

— Хотим порадовать старика, — Неро подошёл к нему с другой стороны, нежели Вергилий, и встал с левого бока. — Давай, отец, — скомандовал парень. Ох, черти, сговорились.

Тут же Вергилий с необычайной легкостью поворачивает стул вместе с сидевшим на нём братцем на девяносто градусов, прямо к сыну, а тот совсем не женственно поднимает согнутую в колене ногу и ставит прямо на ширинку дяде, надавливая на эрегированный орган. И Данте приходится прикусить губу, чтобы застонать не слишком громко, но голос всё равно срывается в постыдный скулёж. Взгляд голодно скользит по крепкой накачанной ножке вверх и совсем бесстыдно останавливается на самом плотном клочке белой ткани, который тем не менее не способен скрыть возбуждение молодого горячего парня. Скулы сильно сводит от прилившей крови, его лицо определённо приобретает совершенно глупое возбуждённое выражение, и от этого охотник смущается ещё больше и пытается прикрыть лицо руками. Только брат перехватывает ладони на полпути и заводит их за спину, чтобы положить себе на бёдра — Данте умирает. Выгибается навстречу племяннику, потираясь плотью к твёрдой подошве, раздвигая колени пошире и глядя только на малиновые губы.

— Неро, — имя парня всё равно вырывается изо рта с хриплым стоном, но тот не смеётся над глупым стариком, но улыбается так лукаво, будто дьявол во плоти, и медленно, но ощутимо проводит ногой вниз, осторожно прижимая носком член с головки до основания, а потом и вовсе упираясь в мошонку под яйцами, — ставит её на стул. 

Потом, невероятно довольный от своей выходки и последующей реакции — скулежа, охотник кладёт свою руку ему на гладкую щеку (странно, что щетина не отросла за сутки, но думать об этом не хочется) и большим пальцем надавливает на влажные искусанные губы, а Данте послушно их приоткрывает, пропуская первую фалангу внутрь. Неро выглядит таким довольным, пока играется с его языком, то ласково гладя подушечкой, то придавливая с силой к челюсти: он широко улыбается, и на его щеках тоже яркий живой румянец. Он шепчет:

— Вот так, детка, — Данте немного не по себе от такого обращения, но он определённо хочет услышать его еще несколько ~~сотен~~ раз. И он нарочито тщательно облизывает палец, игриво покусывает вторую фалангу и посасывает костяшку. Хочет получить одобрение. 

Только Вергилий, кажется, недоволен полным переключением внимания близнеца на его сына, поэтому его руки с шеи и головы опускаются вниз и сжимают грудные мышцы, преднамеренно не задевая горошинки сосков. Охотник тут же откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в пресс близнеца, а младший из них понятливо убирает пальцы изо рта и опускает обе руки на уши дяде, сжимая мочки и гладя чувствительную кожу за ними. Он смотрит на брата и не может налюбоваться его монументальными чертами: вроде бы они близнецы, но Вергилий… он просто само чёртово совершенство, и намного красивее самого Данте (сколько бы он не смотрелся в зеркало, никогда не мог до конца обмануться). 

— Вергилий, — протяжно скулит он, и старшему, похоже, это очень нравится, поэтому его пальцы всё же обхватывают чувствительные соски и сжимают, добиваясь стонов и других пошлых звуков.

Теперь Неро недовольно убирает ногу со стула, но Данте даже не успевает расстроиться, как этот проворный малыш тут же садится к нему на колени, прижимаясь всем телом, а его отец из-за этого убирает руки к сыну на плечи, и… мужчина отчетливо ощущает сквозь слои ткани пирсинг у племянника на груди. Присматривается и видит ещё металлические кружочки в ухе, к ним и тянется вперёд, подхватывая парня за талию. Лижет красивое аккуратное ушко паренька и протяжно стонет, когда тот начинает притираться тазом к его тазу. Ох, какой же он горячий сорванец.

Старший сын Спарды склоняется к ним и через плечо брата целует собственного отпрыска в губы, не спуская взгляда с ошалевшего брата. У Данте рвётся сердце из груди от переполняющих его эмоций, и он едва ли может унять дрожь от того, что оба его возлюбленных творят прямо у его головы. Он хочет тоже влиться в эту страстную битву языков, и когда, если не сейчас? Он поворачивает голову вбок и вклинивается меж ними, сминая уголки губ племянника и переплетаясь языками с ещё двумя партнёрами. При этом Вергилий ухитряется так самодовольно усмехаться, что все мышцы сводит от предвкушения.

Первым не выдерживает и отстраняется Неро, поскольку такие долгие нежности не для него: он слишком юн и горяч, чтобы обстоятельно подходить к ласкам. Для него это скорее демонстрация предстоящих намерений, нежели способ удовлетворения, и он желает поскорее перейти к самому главному — представлению собственных умений. Поэтому он оставляет взрослых продолжать свои глубокие влажные поцелуи и покусывает шею дяде, одновременно с этим протягивая руки к его ремню на брюках.

Данте буквально разрывается между этими двумя. Хочется как можно больше отвечать брату, что так властно истязал его истосковавшиеся по ласке губы. Но так же он желает уделять больше внимания племяннику, который так уверенно освобождает его от плена штанов — это определённо стоило очень хорошей похвалы за сообразительность. Но разорваться на самом деле он просто не может, поэтому тонет в ощущениях, даримыми щедрыми любовниками.

Следующее действие выходит у них одновременно и поразительно слаженно: Неро подскакивает с места и тянет за собой дядю, а Вергилий, вероятно ногой, отталкивает стул от них в сторону, а сам перескакивает через стол. Данте не совсем соображает, что происходит и, прижатый со спущенными штанами к телу юноши, оглядывается на брата. Тот продолжает улыбаться и смотреть на партнёров без доли ревности, только с опаляющим нежным желанием в черных от возбуждения глазах. А его губы такие, какие Данте мечтал увидеть уже очень-очень давно: искусанные, блестящие и распухшие от долгих поцелуев. Вергилий манит его к себе пальцем, и Данте чувствует, как задыхается от желания быть ближе, сейчас особенно острого, потому что выполнимого — он нерешительно оглядывается на парня, будто спрашивая разрешения на свои действия, и Неро правда кивает, позволяя и даже побуждая совершить это.

Он идет прямо к близнецу, не замечая препятствий перед собой, так как смотрит только исключительно ему в лицо, поэтому в какой-то момент — очень быстро — упирается низом живота в столешницу. Однако эти демоны, казалось, только этого и ждали: старший тут же притягивает к себе брата и продолжает целовать, обхватив его голову двумя ладонями, а его сын пристраивается сзади, стягивая с упругих ягодиц ещё и нижнее белье за компанию к штанам до колен, и начинает по-собственнически гладить мышцы бедёр и зада. Так Данте попался в очевидную, если честно, ловушку, но при этом остался очень рад. Он ладонями накрывает руки близнеца на своих щеках, переплетая их пальцы и постанывая в губы, потому что этот мальчишка имеет достаточно наглости, чтобы приподнять одну его ногу и начать оставлять яркие, но очень мимолётные засосы на ней. 

Дальше они приходят к движению. Вергилий разрывает поцелуй и немного сбившимся, хриплым голосом спрашивает:

— Ты же хочешь прикасаться ко мне? — угадывает желание брата даже без слов, но Данте всё равно считает должным резко кивнуть и только потом, устроив руки на спине возлюбленного и уткнувшись носом в его теплую солоноватую от пота кожу у шеи, зашептать: 

— Всегда хотел… — произносит и целует выпирающую ключицу совсем рядом с кожаным ремешком портупеи, пока пальцы пытаются ослабить шнуровку корсета, чтобы проникнуть под него.

Было так волнительно наконец-то изучать тело брата своими руками: раньше он прикасался к нему если только в пылу сражения, так что даже простое рукопожатие было бы для охотника чем-то новым, необычным и волнительным, а тут такое. Он до конца не может поверить в то, что имеет разрешение прикасаться к чему захочет, и после этого его не попытаются продырявить в нескольких местах призывными клинками. Так что Данте всё ещё действует очень робко и неуверенно, едва ощутимо проходясь подушечками пальцев по лопаткам, позвоночнику, поднимаясь к загривку одной рукой и утопая пальцами в мягких платиновых, как у него самого, волосах, а второй спускаясь к пояснице, к участку, не скрытому одеждой и на ощупь находя небольшие ямочки, в которые так правильно ложатся его пальцы, а сам он поцелуями устремляется чуть ниже по груди, огибая ремни, и губами обхватывает ореол соска. У Вергилия сильнее сбивается дыхание ровно так, как мужчина представлял в своих грязных фантазиях, и это лучшая награда за все отвратительно долгие годы ожидания близости.

Но, кажется, в Неро просыпается ревность от того, что всё внимание его стариков занято лишь друг другом, поэтому он начинает действовать куда активнее. Он отпускает ногу и двумя руками сначала сжимает сочные упругие полушария, а потом разводит их в разные стороны — уже это заставляет Данте прогнуться в пояснице и оторваться от груди близнеца, падая ниже, к животу. Однако, естественно, парень на этом не останавливается и прижимается своим пахом прямо к промежности мужчины. Раздаётся совсем протяжный стон, и полудемон полностью падает на столешницу, подаваясь навстречу желанным ощущениям. Хотя он ещё пытается удержаться на плаву, хватаясь руками за бока брата и с мольбой глядя ему в глаза. Вергилий улыбается почти нежно и ласково гладит его по подбородку, говоря: 

— Позволь нам выразить всю нашу любовь к тебе, — Данте даже не слышит этих слов за пульсирующим шумом крови в ушах, однако он хорошо читает по губам, поворачивает голову на бок и утыкается лбом в низ живота партнёра, доверчиво глядя ему в глаза. Вергилий убирает влажную чёлку со лба брата, лаская пальцами голову, и Данте едва не урчит от этого жеста.

Неро тратит совсем немного времени, чтобы развязать пояс и приспустить собственное бельё вниз, а потом сразу же легко врывается в кольцо мягких мышц. Он пыхтит совсем как неопытный мальчишка, но очень уверенно и бескомпромиссно проникает всё глубже, доставляя любовнику объемное наслаждение и ничего кроме него, даже несмотря на оставляемые на бёдрах царапины, которые всё равно почти тут же заживают благодаря нечеловеческой регенерации. Данте срывается на крик, потому что так хорошо ему ещё не было (особенно хорошо становится тогда, когда негодник проходится своим пирсингом по простате, выбивая из лёгких весь воздух), и в этой эйфории он бы точно растворился бы, потеряв рассудок, если бы не рука брата, крепко сжимающая его собственную. И Данте благодарно и крайне беспорядочно целует то, до чего может дотянуться: нижние кубики пресса, живот, выпирающие тазовые кости, косые мышцы, не скрытые тканью белья.

Через пару минут юный охотник всё же находит свой определённый темп, в котором теперь, невообразимо довольный, доводит до хрипоты своего дядю, входя полностью на всю длину, но не желая покидать его больше, чем наполовину. Тогда его отец тоже решает прекратить своё уже болезненное ожидание: он вроде бы ненавязчиво, но властно надавливает на затылок брату и заставляет того уткнуться носом в его пах. Впрочем, Данте точно был не против даже в такой пикантной ситуации. Сквозь ткань белья он целует набухшую плоть и трётся кончиком носа о головку, отчего Вергилий начинает приглушенно рычать, и вибрация доходит даже до его непутёвого младшего брата. Тогда младший полудемон больше не медлит и зубами стягивает резинку трусов вниз, освобождая член близнеца, и ему очень хочется его рассмотреть, но старший уже на взводе, и поэтому настойчивее давит на затылок. Данте не спорит — он широко открывает рот и впускает в себя орган брата, втягивая щеки и работая языком, чтобы тот остался доволен.

Однако Вергилию такой покорности было мало: он хочет контролировать процесс лично, поэтому обеими руками обхватывает голову брата снова и толкается бедрами навстречу податливому братцу, просто сходя с ума от давления горла, рта и губ. Поэтому он наконец не сдерживается и вторит своими стонами сыну, отчего комната заполняется чудесной музыкой похоти: скрипом деревянного стола, хриплыми голосами мужчин, влажными шлепками тел друг о друга и едва уловимым, заглушенным урчанием одного из них. 

Отец и сын движутся в нём удивительно слаженно, будто уже имели опыт в этом — эта мысль немного раздражает Данте, поэтому он тут же выгоняет её из своей головы, продолжая просто наслаждаться своим положением, притягивая брата ещё сильнее к себе, хватаясь за упругие ягодицы, иногда съезжая до фантастических бёдер. Плавные размашистые движения вскоре идут в резонанс и вызывают дрожь по всему телу, и это просто восхитительно. И Данте желал бы провести так остаток жизни, но… 

Слишком скоро Неро неожиданно сбивается с плавного ритма и начинает натурально вдалбливаться в податливое тело под собой, одновременно с этим наклоняясь к любовнику ближе и целуя его левую лопатку. Руки обхватывают уже не бёдра, а плечи старшего охотника, лёгкая ткань пеньюара ласково щекочет бока и спину. По сбившемуся к чертям дыханию и нечеловеческому рычанию можно понять, что он уже на исходе. Парень прижимается ближе к спине и, с трудом связывая слова в хриплом шёпоте:

— Какой же ты… восхитительный… в тебе так узко… и горячо, — сам же опаляет своим жарким дыханием кожу загривка и сразу после этого — нутро семенем. А потом обессиленный падает на спину дяде, притираясь щекой между лопаток и беспорядочно целуя ткань футболки, насквозь пропахшей его запахом.

Вергилий тоже останавливается и отстраняется, позволяя тем самым брату передохнуть и обратить своё внимание на мальчишку. Данте благодарно целует его в ладонь и затем разворачивается под любовником, обнимая и целуя в белесую макушку (его волосы немного жестче, чем у них с братом из-за постоянных стрижек, колючие, но всё равно такие приятные на ощупь). Неро тянется навстречу за поцелуями и выскальзывает из него, а за ним вытекает сперма, пачкая ноги и наверняка штаны, но это совсем не страшно. Мужчина чувствует себя одновременно некомфортно пустым — он слишком быстро привык к ощущению заполненности, — но вместе с тем очень счастливым, особенно сейчас, когда парень льнёт к нему с нежностями: быстро целует кончик носа, подбородок, уголки губ и сами губы, не смущаясь вкуса отца. Который, кстати, решает решить проблему брата с «опустошением», обогнув стол и устроившись между его ног. Затем поднимает и кладёт ноги Данте себе на плечи, поэтому сам Данте приподнимается на локтях, чтобы поудобнее устроиться, а парень на нём, ещё слишком ленивый после оргазма, поэтому немного недовольный от того, что его потревожили, садится и сгибается над охотником, чтобы в очередной раз получить свой глубокий поцелуй.

Старший сын Спарды входит резко и внушительно: одним движением проникает до упора, будто пронзает клинком, и вызывает у брата дрожь по всему телу. Потом Вергилий движется, и Данте растворяется в этих ощущениях, а его член по инерции дергается и шлёпает племянника по заднице, будто непрозрачно намекая на то, что тот должен делать дальше. Но Неро не понимает намёков (или же сам не хочет их понимать), и наоборот, придвигается ближе к лицу мужчины… что ж, это тоже был очень неплохой вариант. То есть такой быстрый второй раунд — это вполне в духе юного охотника, а мужчина просто не готов терять возможность ощутить близость с Неро ещё раз, поэтому даже думать не смеет об отказе. Сначала парень поднимается выше и усаживается у него на груди, прижимая к поверхности стола, после чего берет свой орган в руку и направляет в приоткрытый в стоне рот. Данте, жмурясь, поднимает голову и тянется навстречу, просто потому что хочет доставить обоим своим возлюбленным максимальное удовольствие, на которое только способно его тело. Он целует перепачканную головку, размазывая семя по своим губам, а потом несдержанно стонет от глубоких толчков, давая Неро возможность легко проскользнуть внутрь. Но тот преднамеренно не вторгается в полость рта, а водит своим членом по распухшим губам — это чертовски возбуждает их обоих.

Полудемон руками хватает племянника за спину, за тонкую прозрачную ткань халатика, и слышится натужный треск ткани. Но всем плевать. Юноша когтистой лапой накрывает макушку дяди, впутывает пальцы в волосы и притягивает ближе к своему горячему пульсирующему органу, оставляя перламутровый след на щеке и скуле. Данте с трудом разлепляет веки и увековечивает в памяти картину того, как разгорячённый Неро с блестящими алыми глазами склоняется над ним, и его длинные белоснежные волосы спадают вниз с головы, будто бы скрывая их от остального мира.

У Неро такие длинные волосы… были всегда? Но ведь… 

Данте не успевает додумать, потому что член брата внутри стал стремительно увеличиваться — похоже, что он, превосходно мерзкий извращенец, решил обратиться в демона, чтобы выбить весь дух из своего бедного младшего братца. Да, так оно и есть, потому что сам Вергилий стал значительно больше, поэтому ему приходится наклониться ближе к сыну, чтобы ноги не соскочили с его плеч. Однако было странным то, что он не почувствовал высвобождения энергии брата, да и вообще он ощущался так же, как и остальное пространство вокруг.

И охотник хочет это увидеть собственными глазами, но Неро перекрывает ему весь обзор и даже больше — дьявольской дланью оттягивает его за волосы назад, заставляя свесить голову со стола. А потом теплая, мягкая и упругая плоть проскользнула по нежной шее… 

— Ты же устал, старик? — голос парня звучит будто нежный шепот на ушко. — Тогда просто расслабься, Дан-те… — и Данте послушно закрывает глаза, чтобы резко распахнуть их вновь. 

Дьявольская длань? Вергилий? Вместе?! Этого не может быть. 

Он смотрит на такого юного Неро, того самого, что встретил чуть меньше десятка лет назад в Фортуне, совсем мальчишку и не понимает, как он здесь оказался. Его не должно быть здесь! Данте рывком поднимается на локти, из-за чего подросток падает назад, к от… отцу. Нело Анжело смеряет его совершенно безучастным, пустым взглядом, продолжая бесстрастно вдалбливаться в его растраханное молодое тело. Охотник в замешательстве пытается отпихнуть Темного рыцаря пяткой, но тот перехватывает её без особых усилий, и в итоге они лишь немного сменили позу. Это неправильно!

Хуже всего то, что ему до сих пор нравится, и он едва сдерживает постыдный скулёж.

Хотя, произошло кое-что ещё: они спихнули молодого Неро со стола, и тот, взбешённый, поднимается на ноги, обходит стол по кругу и останавливается у головы дяди. Данте ошарашено на него смотрит, вопрошая без слов о том, что здесь происходит. Парень не отвечает: хмурится, недовольно сводит губы в тонкую полоску. Становится точной копией молодого отца. 

— Я же сказал: « _просто расслабься, Данте_ ». 

Будто бы услышав мысли дяди, подросток усмехается и одной рукой зачёсывает челку назад… не отличить от Вергилия.

— Но ты слишком много думаешь, Данте, — Данте не успевает что-то ответить. Новый Вергилий склоняется над ним, кладёт ладони ему на шею и начинает сдавливать. Душить.

хотник хочет ещё раз резко откинуть наглого сопляка, но чувствует себя внезапно слишком слабым даже для того, чтобы поднять ничем не сдерживаемые руки. Если это всё был просто сон, то сейчас наступил кошмар, настолько реалистичный, что Данте серьёзно боится того, что сейчас просто умрёт, и он жалобно зовёт: 

— Неро… Вергилий…

Внезапно образ Вергилия искажается в ужасе и исчезает. Тоже самое происходит и с Нело Анжело (ноги с глухим ударом падают на пол). За ними начинает разрушаться и растворяться в пустоте всё его агентство, а Данте… черт, ему всё ещё страшно, будто следующий в очереди на исчезновение — он сам. Он часто-часто моргает, потому что всё ещё не может пошевелиться, и вдруг чувствует, что кто-то невидимый в этом пустом пространстве трясёт его плечо, зовя: 

— Данте-ей, — лицо Вергилия нависло над ним обеспокоенной тучей. На самом деле обеспокоенное лицо Вергилия сложно отличить от любого другого лица, если только это не гневное лицо — гнев старшего сына Спарды эхом проходился по трясущимся поджилкам. А беспокойство… оно такое осторожное и мимолётное, что его, по большей части, даже сложно уловить. А Данте уловил.

Однако в воспоминаниях ещё слишком красочно всплывали искаженное злостью, угрозой любимое лицо, поэтому охотник всё равно дёрнулся испуганно, будто бы от опасности. Брат это понял и чуть отошёл, чтобы не смущать своей близостью. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил старший близнец, внимательно следя за реакцией брата. 

— Бывало и лучше, — ответил младший, сморщившись от головной боли. — Что со мной произошло? — вопрос слишком назойливо вертелся на языке, поэтому Данте не выдержал и произнёс его вслух.

Сразу же после этого его будто лавиной накрыли глубокие воспоминания. В соседнем городе объявился древний могущественный демон, и местные власти попросили о помощи их скромное заведение. Так что они втроём: он, Вергилий и Неро — отправились на эту миссию. На месте выяснилось, что зараза подпитывалась от трёх разломов, так что они разделились, и… и Данте нарвался на ловушку? Воспоминания обрывались, поэтому он не мог точно сказать, что именно с ним произошло дальше, и почему сейчас он… лежит на могильной плите весь в какой-то противной слизи и выжатый как лимон, а рядом с ним валялись какие-то демонические ошмётки. И почему ему приснились такие вещи?! 

— Это была суккуб, очень древняя, и… — начал Вергилий, но его перебил сын: 

— И с очаровательной дочуркой. Ума не приложу, как ты смог нарваться на обеих сразу, старик. Захотелось весёлых выходных? — он протянул дяде свою правую руку, помогая сесть. Данте принял помощь, но предпочёл не смотреть на лицо Неро.

— То есть… это был трюк демониц? — мужчина говорил тихо, больше обращаясь к самому себе. Нужно было кое-что утрясти в своей голове. Например то, почему суккубы у него во сне приняли именно _такие_ облики из любых других. Почему не девочки из журналов? Это было бы проще. Он хотя бы мог теперь смотреть на их лица. И почему всё было настолько натурально, что он почти до конца не чувствовал никакого подвоха. Хотя, чем дольше Данте думал об этом, тем большее вспоминал нелогичных, но обыденных для сна моментов. Да, можно было сразу догадаться.

Однако старший брат услышал вопрос близнеца и счёл должным ответить на него: 

— Да, суккубы так вытягивают жизненные силы из своих жертв, а те и не сопротивляются, — охотник проследил взглядом за направлением головы брата и увидел незамеченную ранее груду иссушенных мужских тел. От мысли о том, что он наверняка по вине своей неосторожности мог оказаться в братской могиле с другими «везунчиками», его передёрнуло. — Но ты оказался им не по зубам.

— И ты здорово отвлёк этих громадин! — вклинился Неро, которому так и не терпелось рассказать о произошедшей битве, а Данте, к его несчастью, оказался ближайшим слушателем. — Эти мерзкие твари, конечно, имели жуткую регенерацию, но постоянно тормозили во время боя, будто для них было что-то куда более важное. А это ты. Серьёзно, чем они с тобой занимались? — однако Данте смущённо проигнорировал его вопрос, задав свой:

— А как выглядели эти суккубы? — ведь, если они выглядели ровно так же, как и во сне, то мог произойти большой казус. Серьёзно, охотник готов был молиться любому из существующих богов, чтобы эти демоницы предстали перед его родственниками в своих истинных обликах, а не в тех, что присутствовали в его наркотических грёзах. 

И, судя по тому, как синхронно скривились отец и сын, Данте даже молиться было не обязательно.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — излишне сухо ответил Вергилий, поэтому стало понятно, что даже его задело это нелицеприятное зрелище.

Неро отреагировал куда эмоциональнее: весь сморщился и потёр глаза предплечьем, будто пытаясь стереть образ из головы. Но, видимо, образ был слишком прилипчивым и не желал так просто «вытираться» из сознания. Посему парень стал недовольно ругаться сквозь зубы, а после этого тоже высказался:

— Да, после такого сложно нормально смотреть на девушек. Так что я даже немного тебе завидую, — поняв, что он сказал странную без контекста фразу, парень смутился и решил пояснить. — То есть… тебе же снились красивые девушки? Дамы? 

От такого вопроса смутился Данте. Ему сейчас вообще было стыдно за то, что ему снилось (чего он хотел своей грязной испорченной душонкой), поэтому хотелось что-то соврать. Но в тоже самое время именно им врать совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому охотник, почесывая шею, сказал:

— Это были мои самые красивые знакомые.

— Так это были знакомые? — тут же серьёзно спросил Вергилий. Видимо, его заинтересовали возможности демониц воздействия на человеческий разум. Да, это простое любопытство, и Данте следовало бы успокоиться. 

А вот Неро заинтересовало совсем другое:

— Если это реальные люди… то кто? Надеюсь, не Кирие? — полушутливо спросил бывший рыцарь. 

— Надейся, пацан, — от такого ответа парень вспыхнул и толкнул дядю в плечо, а тот, обессиленный после зачарованного сна, был не в состоянии сопротивляться, поэтому снова упал боком на надгробие, на котором они сидели.

Вергилий недовольно посмотрел на сына и в свою очередь тоже помог брату подняться окончательно. Данте почувствовал себя совершенно нелепым образом. Но при этом счастливым, потому что рука брата так крепко держала его за предплечье, и это был первый их телесный контакт за последнюю неделю точно (не считая, конечно, его собственных фантазий). 

— Так это были реальные люди?

— Скорее образы, которые наслаивались друг на друга, — признался охотник достаточно туманно, стараясь себя не выдавать. 

Вергилий не выглядел удовлетворённым этим ответом. Было ощущение, что он о чём-то догадывался, и хотел услышать слова, которые бы подтвердили или же опровергли его догадки. Не услышал, однако не стал настаивать: 

— Как интересно, — произнес он и разорвал затянувшееся касание. Данте издал тихий разочарованный вздох. Они втроём отправились назад, в агентство. 

Особенно интересно было то, чьи имена он услышал из уст бессознательного брата. Была ли это мольба о помощи или зов «красивых знакомых» из сна — вот какая дилемма занимала разум старшего сына Спарды.


	2. Два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охотники возвращаются в агентство, однако Неро вскоре отправляется домой, оставляя близнецов наедине. Вергилий/Данте.

Они вернулись домой (в агентство) и каждый был переполнен разными чувствами: Данте всё ещё был немного разбитым после действия токсинов или другой ерунды, которым его напичкали демоницы, чтобы погрузить в смертельно опасные грёзы; Неро пребывал в возбуждённом состоянии, и ему почему-то не терпелось обсудить с дядей его сон; Вергилий был сконцентрирован на их разговоре, игнорируя другие раздражители. Первым делом они с братом сняли и повесили свои плащи на вешалку, а после разбрелись кто куда, но не слишком далеко. Хозяин заведения дошёл до стены с постаментом для своего меча, а потом почему-то не стал занимать своё привычное место за рабочим столом и занял весь диван, широко раздвинув ноги и положив раскинутые руки на спинку: похоже, действительно очень устал после отравления. Старший сын Спарды сел на соседнее кресло, поставив рядом свою катану, и поставил руку на подлокотник так, чтобы упереть подбородок в кулак: он внимательно наблюдал за братом и сыном. Младший же охотник, лишившись привычного места на диване, не растерялся и занял место дяди, присаживаясь на столешницу: Данте тут же отвёл от него взгляд в другую сторону.

— Так это были твои фанатки? — продолжил разговор парень, вертя в руках Голубую розу. — И поэтому ты ничего не заподозрил?

Мужчина, к которому были обращены эти вопросы, не скрываясь, громко и протяжно зевнул и прикрыл глаза — таким образом он хотел продемонстрировать, как же он уже лишён всяких сил (и не хочет отвечать на глупые вопросы). Однако всё же ответил:

\- Да, именно так, - естественно, ему легче было соврать, чем исповедоваться в своих грязных фантазиях. Да как вообще можно было рассказать родственникам о том, что суккубы выбрали их облики для соблазнения? Даже звучит сомнительно, и перевести всё в шутку явно не выйдет. Поэтому он просто сказал, что это были симпатичные дамочки в нижнем белье из его журналов, что представились его большими поклонницами.

Но Неро почему-то такой ответ совсем не устроил. И дело даже не в том, что у Данте не могло быть фанаток, напротив, их было предостаточно: та же Нико или несколько молодых фортуновских девушек, что иногда подходили к бывшему рыцарю с просьбой передать спасителю города их письма с благодарностями. Впрочем, эти письма Данте никогда не читал, и вообще относился к своей популярности не слишком серьёзно. И уж точно никогда не пытался ею воспользоваться в собственных целях. А тут переспал с двумя случайными женщинами?

\- То есть ты спокойно отнесся к тому, что две незнакомки пришли к тебе в офис в нижнем белье и стали к тебе приставать? И тебя ничего не смутило? Например то, что они почти голые?

Хотя, возможно, у Неро просто было слишком предвзятое впечатление о своём дяде… всё же он был его кумиром на протяжении шести лет, да и сейчас он продолжал брать пример с именитого родственника. Наверное, молодой охотник слишком возвысил Данте: в конце-концов, тот был взрослым мужчиной со своими потребностями.

— Не-а, — протянул младший полудемон. — Понимаешь, Неро, сейчас такая мода, что одежду некоторых дам нельзя отличить от ночной сорочки.

— Старик, твои эротические журналы не трактуют повседневную моду. Чаще бывай на свежем воздухе, — насмешливо произнёс парень и, услышав ответный хриплый смешок Данте, улыбнулся. Даже Вергилий, глядя на них, позволил себе приподнять кончики губ.

Возможно, они бы продолжили эту тему хотя бы потому, что текущее положение дел оставило у всех присутствующих легкое ощущение недосказанности (и как минимум один из них решил вернуться к своей догадке чуточку позже). Однако их прервали.

Вдруг телефон в кармане его плаща слышимо завибрировал, и юный охотник, отложив револьвер на стол, достал гаджет, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Вскоре его лицо изменилось, и он спрыгнул на пол, отряхнулся и направился к выходу, обронив напоследок:

— Кирие просит скорее приехать. Так что до скорого! — он помахал рукой перед тем, как скрыться за деревянными дверями.

— Да, бывай, Неро, — дядя всё же соизволил открыть глаза и вяло помохать парню на прощание.

\- До свидания, Неро, - отец лишь чинно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.

Близнецы проследили за удаляющейся фигурой до конца, безмолвно переглянулись и отвернулись друг от друга, а потом Данте вовсе поднялся с насиженного места и пошёл в душ, чтобы взбодриться и смыть с себя остатки яда. Если честно, это нужно было сделать первым делом, но ему слишком сильно не хотелось пропускать момент, когда племянник сбежит домой.

Проходя мимо брата, мужчина нечаянно задел его локоть ладонью, ощутил дрожь от этого быстрого касания и смутился — зашагал к заветной двери быстрее. Возможно, ему стоило извиниться за эту глупую случайность, или наоборот, эта нелепость вообще не стоила такого пристального внимания. Он всё ещё слишком плохо ощущал границы дозволенного, установленные Вергилием. Но брат же сегодня сам схватил его за руку. Значит, наверное, это не страшно.

Теперь Вергилий проводил его взглядом до самой двери и даже ради этого развернулся в своём кресле — затылок Данте покрылся мурашками, ему казалось, что за ним наблюдают с заинтересованным, голодным взглядом, и это точно было игрой его больного воображения. Просто его фантазия слишком разбушевалась после пережитого воздействия и… и ему кажется, что Вергилий обо всём догадался и теперь поджидает подходящий момент, чтобы линчевать испорченного младшего братца. Нет, это всё глупости.

Мужчина быстро разделся, бросил все вещи в корзину для грязного белья и включил воду: нужно было расслабиться. Но стоило закрыть глаза, в голове тут же всплывали эти соблазнительные образы. Они уже не были такими четкими и детальными, а немного смазались и забылись, как это обычно и бывает после пробуждения, однако всё так же вызывали приступы возбуждения. И даже холодная вода совсем не сбивала настрой, а наоборот: барабанила по оголенным нервам, усугубляя ситуацию сильнее. Поэтому он сдался, чуть отрегулировал термостат и усилил напор, чтобы Вергилий ничего не услышал.

Собственный член ощущался в руке… обычно. Ну член и член — что тут такого? Он не в первый раз это делал (но в первый раз с возможностью быть застуканным в самый неподходящий момент). И вообще, это могло продолжаться очень долго, потому что собственные движения были слишком предсказуемыми и доставляли минимум возможного удовольствия. Обычно, в таком случае он даже после завершения оставался неудовлетворен, но сейчас с этим нужно было разобраться как можно быстрее и качественнее, чтобы брат ничего не заподозрил. Поэтому мужчина крепко зажмурил глаза, прогоняя остаточные видения, стиснул зубы и представил, что бы было, если бы Вергилий всё же решил сюда зайти.

Старший брат слишком озадачен его долгими банными процедурами и решает проверить, в порядке ли он. Стучит, но в ответ лишь молчание — это его беспокоит, и он легко выламывает слабую щеколду, затем врывается и видит: Данте стоит, прислонившись лбом к стене, постанывает сквозь зубы и водит рукой по члену, не замечая брата. И от зрелища напряженных мышц, омываемых каплями прозрачной воды, у близнеца сводит дыхание. Его взгляд ощутимо темнеет, а сам он нетерпеливо срывает с себя жилет и затем тянется к ширинке, но после очередного, более громкого стона, он не выдерживает и прижимается к спине брата прямо в штанах. Данте рассеянно замирает и боится пошевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть мужчину, а Вергилий прижимает его к своей груди гладит грудь и торс, шепча сладкие признания…

Нет, Вергилий не стал бы шептать «сладкие признания» — подумал Данте и чуть сбился в движении, раздосадовано хрипя.

Вергилий шепчет ему, насколько младший брат испорченный и как его это заводит. У охотника пересыхает горло и сводит дыхание, когда его прижимают сильнее к плитке и кладут ладонь поверх его ладони, задавая свой собственный темп. Рука оттягивает крайнюю плоть, и большой палец надавливает на открывшуюся головку, размазывая и втирая проступающую смазку в нежную кожу. Он пытается откинуться назад, на грудь брата, но старший не позволяет: надавливает второй ладонью между лопаток и прижимает к кафелю, а потом сам льнёт ближе, кусая тёплую шею и оставляя за собой приятные алые отметины, говорящие: «Данте, ты моя собственность». Он постыдно скулит и начинает быстрее водить рукой.

— Данте-ей, — тянет воображаемый брат почти насмешливо. — Ты сдался мне без боя, — он оттягивает зубами кожу у основания шеи и проводит ногтями линии от кубиков пресса вниз по животу (и охотник попытался повторить это движение одной рукой). — Такой послушный, — голос брата быстро наполняется рычащими нотками и пробирает до глубины души, душит, сдавливает своей когтистой лапой сердце. — Глупый младший брат.

Данте вздрогнул, распахнул веки и снова прислонился лбом к мокрой холодной настенной плитке. Дух брата развеялся в тот же миг, когда мужчина кончил, хотя фантомное ощущение жара чужого тела на спине держалось ещё некоторое время, пока капли воды окончательно не смыли наваждение вместе со спермой в канализационный слив. Там им и самое место — решил полудемон и сложил ладони домиком, чтобы умыть раскрасневшееся лицо, а потом похлопать по щекам, сбивая все ненужные мысли.

Он повязал одно полотенце на бёдра — забыл прихватить сменные штаны, — а второе, которым небрежно вытер свои волосы, положил на плечи и после этого вышел в холл, поёжившись от контраста температур. А потом младший сын Спарды трусливо замер: он не ожидал увидеть близнеца, на которого только что подрочил, сейчас, сразу после выхода из ванной комнаты. Он не думал, что Вергилий останется дожидаться его здесь, а не уйдёт наверх, к себе. Неужели его оскорбило то нечаянное касание? Вот чёрт.

Старший брат поднялся с места в тот же миг, когда открылась дверь в ванную комнату, а затем обошёл кресло, не захватив с собой свою верную Ямато, что странно, и сразу же направился к младшему, смеряя его нечитаемым взглядом. Данте смог только уловить резкое движение зрачков вниз и обратно: Вергилий оценил его внешний вид после душа, но промолчал (охотник немного нервно поправил край полотенца, проверяя, не соскочило ли оно). Только сами зрачки сузились до двух крохотных точек и расширились, едва не поглощая всю радужку. Младший терялся в догадках о том, что это могло значить.

Точно! Вергилий же всегда принимает душ после миссий, вот он и сейчас, хотя и уступил более нуждающемуся сожителю, но всё равно с нетерпением ждал своей очереди, поэтому Данте отодвинулся в бок, в сторону бара, и облегчённо улыбнулся:

— Ну всё, ванная свободна, развлекайся! — преувеличенно доброжелательно сказал он, потому что нервы нещадно гудели, и он бы просто свихнулся, не скажи хоть что-то. — Спасибо за ожидание, а я… — он не успел договорить, потому что брат почему-то подошёл прямо к нему, а не к двери на метр правее (то есть левее, это от Данте она правее). И слова как-то сами застряли в глотке.

Вергилий ничего не ответил, но он остановился настолько близко от брата, что между их носами остались жалкие пару дюймов, которые можно было легко преодолеть и… стукнуться лбами! Не нужно думать не о чём другом! Просто полудемон слишком сильно разогнался и не успел вовремя остановиться, а теперь ему просто не с руки отходить на шаг назад, и, исходя из этих соображений, сам Данте попытался отступить назад и, ожидаемо, упёрся спиной в стену. Чёрт, ему серьёзно стоит перестать так бурно реагировать на близость с родным братом. В этом же нет ничего… такого…

_Вергилий облизнул пересохшие губы._

Это был достаточно быстрый и непроизвольный жест, младший так тоже часто делал, когда волновался или что-то предвкушал и, особенно, когда у него были обветрены губы (очень часто). И вообще, этот жест не то, чтобы какой-то неприличный или даже пошлый, просто…

Это запрещённый приём. У Данте и без того был учащенный пульс после того, что он делал в душе, но сейчас, кажется, стук его сердца заполнил всё звуковое пространство вокруг, так, что, даже если бы старший сын Спарды что-нибудь сказал, это невозможно было бы услышать. Но он ничего и не говорил, лишь смотрел на слишком раскрывшегося брата и читал всё, что у того было написано на лице. То есть, буквально всё.

Данте это прекрасно понимал: понимал, что попался, и теперь ему уже бесполезно вертеться, и лучше всего сознаться во всём сейчас, а дальше будь что будет. Он честно открыл рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но губы так пересохли… он облизнулся.

Вергилий принял это как… за что бы он это не принял, и подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, но не прикасаясь ни клеточкой своего тела, лишь обдавая невероятным жаром, чуть наклоняясь и останавливаясь прямо у самых губ, будто бы спрашивая разрешения. И Данте перемкнуло: а ведь он и правда ждал ответной реакции, будучи не до конца уверенным в своих действиях. И поэтому он был так напряжён и смущён? Данте скосил взгляд и увидел, что уши брата порозовели от прилившей крови (а ещё его уши выглядит чертовски сексуальными, если уши вообще могут выглядеть сексуально).

— Мне снова это снится? — всё же его постоянная защитная реакция на любое дерьмо — это шутки, поэтому он усмехнулся.

— Если я скажу «нет», это что-то докажет? — высказал чертовски разумную мысль Вергилий с непривычно низким тембром, и Данте ощутил его обжигающее дыхание у себя на губах (до этого Вергилий… не дышал?).

Если это розыгрыш, то это второй идиотский розыгрыш подряд, поэтому охотник просто отпустил все тревожные мысли из головы погулять пару часиков, всё равно боязливо зажмурился и прижался своими губами к губам брата. Вышло очень быстрое, смазанное движение — они буквально просто потёрлись друг о друга губами, а потом старший первым решился завести свои руки партнёру за голову и притянуть к себе за волосы и шею.

Ещё пару секунд Данте ждал, когда что-нибудь случится: его тело пронзят острые когти, внезапно объявится Неро, с неба им на головы упадет метеорит или прямо сейчас воскресший Мундус решит нанести дружеский визит прямо в его офис, но ничего из этого закономерно не произошло, и он решился робко положить ладони на спину близнеца, всеми силами стараясь сдерживать порыв вдавить в его собственные рёбра. А Вергилий дерзко усмехнулся ему в губы и начал настоящий взрослый поцелуй, сначала ловко проведя языком меж губ, а потом подцепив зубами нижнюю и оттянув. Охотник послушно приоткрыл рот для удобства брата и стал ластиться к нему навстречу в поцелуе, с радостью принимая всё, что ему хотели дать. Но старшего полудемона этот подход явно не устраивал, поэтому он к великому разочарованию младшего разорвал поцелуй и чуть отстранился:

— Неужели ты так просто сдался мне? — хмуро сказал он, глядя в немного обиженные, но бесконечно опьянённые глаза близнеца. — Я думал, ты способен на большее, Данте-ей, — он специально, абсолютно точно специально протянул его имя и усмехнулся с напускным превосходством. Он хотел разбудить жажду борьбы в Данте.

И у него с успехом это получилось: мужчина прохрипел что-то совсем отличное от человеческой речи и налетел на возлюбленного ураганом, целуя яростно, до крови, и сжимая крепко, до хруста костей. Вергилий зарычал в ответ, срывая с плеч близнеца полотенце и цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за мокрые длинные волосы. Теперь он сам теснил младшего брата обратно к стене, но тот был слишком напорист и сильнее подталкивал близнеца к столу, и такой исход их небольшого поединка его полностью устраивал (иногда поддаваться было очень даже… тактично и выгодно). Однако _сдаваться_ он не стал, активно сражаясь за влияние своим языком во рту брата.

На пути к столу они повалили стул и чуть сами не упали на пол, потому что Данте запнулся о собственное полотенце, что недавно скинул с его плеч брат, но всё равно добрались до цели. Вергилий, хотя никогда не одобрял такое поведение, уселся на столешницу и потянул за собой близнеца, чтобы тот устроился на его бёдрах, ни на миг не желая прерывать их поцелуя. Руки удобно легли на бока младшему, поддевая махровое полотенце пальцами, которое и так продолжало держаться лишь по воле случая и вот-вот должно было упасть под действием фундаментальных основ гравитации. Охотник отстранился сам, потому что уже не мог сдержать рвавшийся наружу смех:

-— Опять этот стол, — он уткнулся носом в стык ткани ворота и основной части жилета, вдыхая концентрированный запах брата и пряча в этой ткани свои смешки.

— Что не так с этим столом? — сощурился мужчина, а потом перевёл взгляд на портрет матери, стоявший рядом, и положил его лицом вниз. Второй рукой он стал гладить поясницу охотнику, очень осторожно, проверяя границы дозволенного. Хотя этих границ у Данте для него не существовало.

Данте едва ощутимо вздрогнул от этого вопроса и неловко поёрзал на коленях у брата, вызывая тихий протяжный выдох, а ещё капитуляцию второго полотенца, не способного более держаться в завязанном состоянии: оно немного задержалось на выпирающей тазовой кости и сползло вниз, на ноги Вергилия, прикрывая теперь лишь единственную выпирающую сейчас часть под животом. И теперь мужчина совсем смутился, напряжённо замерев, боясь сделать ситуацию ещё хуже.

Старший обратил внимание на реакцию брата, на давление его ставшими стальными мышц, и подумал, что тот ещё не готов к такому. Поэтому он спокойно поднял несчастное полотенце и помог обвязать его обратно, целуя Данте, что от удивления поднял голову и уставился на брата, в распухшие губы уже более терпеливо, чем прежде. А Данте охотно ответил, перехватывая ладони возлюбленного, не давая завершить узел и перекладывая их обратно себе на бока.

— Тебе снилась эта ситуация? — всё же спросил Вергилий в перерыве между двумя тягучими, игривыми поцелуями, сжимая крепкие и упругие мышцы ног брата.

— В целом, совершенно другая… — тихо ответил ему мужчина, нарочно играя мышцами, сжимая его бёдра, притираясь к паху и просто красуясь. А потом возобновил влажные поцелуи, под шумок, пока старший занят его бёдрами, расстёгивая молнию жилета.

— Но со мной, — не скрывая самодовольства, произнёс Вергилий, одной рукой помогая близнецу расправиться с креплением своего жилета.

— Да… и с Неро… — признался Данте и мысленно приготовился к худшим из возможных вариантам развития событий, но Вергилий не выглядел оскорбленным или ревнивым, а по-прежнему очень довольным и возбуждённым. — Так ты знал? — догадался он.

— Предполагал, — мужчина усмехнулся и передумал целовать в губы, целуя уже шею под ухом.

— Предполагающий засранец, — облегчённо рассмеялся Данте и получил быстрый шлепок по ягодице, от которого вздрогнул и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать в открытую, хотя это было совершенно бессмысленно, потому что старший брат всё равно обнаженным прессом почувствовал, как дёрнулся член у младшего. — Чёрт, Вергилий!.. — тот оторвался от его шеи и выжидающе посмотрел, и Данте отвёл взгляд. — Ещё…

— С удовольствием, — Вергилий вернулся к уже солоноватой от выступившего пота шее, покусывая и целуя, и отвесил ещё пару кратких шлепков. Охотник прорычал на выдохе, запуская пальцы под расстегнутый жилет и оставляя неглубокие царапины на напряжённой спине брата.

Старший полудемон не стерпел и резко толкнулся тазом к близнецу, отчего стол жалобно заскрипел, а сам хозяин и стола, и заведения удивлённо охнул и тут же попытался прикрыть рот ладонью, но возлюбленный ему не позволил, перехватывая руку, как это недавно делал Данте, и кладя её себе на плечо — буквально ближайшее место, чтобы его занять.

— Ещё, — передразнил Вергилий, но при этом абсолютно серьёзно. Ему чертовски сильно понравился звук, что издал брат, и он хотел услышать больше, намного больше.

Теперь настала очередь Данте усмехнуться самодовольно и облизнуть пересохшие от предвкушения губы — брат, даже не видя этого, поступил аналогично, облизывая ещё и шею Данте, — а после сам опустился чуть ниже, надавливая на возлюбленного. Ноги немного разъехались по столу, и мужчина ощутил голенью что-то обжигающе холодное, однако даже не соизволил окинуть этот предмет взглядом, потому что прикрыл глаза и прерывисто простонал:

— Так? — голос охотника был таким хрипловатым и притягательным, что Вергилий не удержался и снова поцеловал его, агрессивно сминая губы и прижимая к себе в неконтролируемом порыве. Он прижал партнёра руками к себе, будто бы это что-то изменило, ведь стать ближе было уже невозможно, если только не… Данте попытался просунуть руку между их телами, чтобы дотянуться до ширинки брата.

Такие телодвижения старший с радостью позволил, отстраняясь от брата и от его губ, и сам охотно помог Данте в его важном деле. Для начала было скинуто теперь точно лишнее полотенце, и Вергилий тут же перевел взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть, как налитая кровью плоть брата с достаточно громким для обостренного слуха влажным звуком шлёпнула по его животу, оставляя за собой едва заметный след. А Данте, заметив пристальное внимание, вильнул бедрами, чтобы член снова дёрнулся, и подмигнул, решив покрасоваться перед будущим любовником (ох, да, это серьёзно):

— Нравится? — спросил он игриво, а Вергилий на это сжал напряженный орган между средним и указательным пальцами, провёл ими так от основания до головки, больше дразня, чем пытаясь доставить реальное удовольствие, но всё равно Данте чуть не задохнулся в новом стоне, и ответил:

— Сойдёт, — охотник захотел его ударить, но бить человека, у которого в руках твой член, — это очень сомнительная идея, поэтому он сдержался, лишь кусая шею близнеца в ответ. — Теперь мне нужно показать свой?

— Да, жду не дождусь увидеть: всегда думал о том, одинаковые ли они, — Данте взволнованно отшучивался, даже не глядя на то, как брат расстёгивал ширинку, но уловив характерный звук.

— Извини, что заставил тебя думать, — совершенно серьёзным тоном ответил Вергилий, но всё испортило сбившееся в конце дыхание — в этот момент его собственный член упёрся в косые мышцы Данте, и мужчина ощутил мягкие волосы тем, чем не думал их ощутить точно, однако это было приятно.

Младший полудемон тоже это ощутил и подался навстречу брату, приятно сдавливая органы между их телами, пока старший стягивал с себя перчатки. Затем он чуть откинулся назад, упираясь левой ладонью о край столешницы, и второй сжал член брата. Вергилий хотел бы и оба, но это было слишком неудобно в их положении, и тогда Данте решил осуществить другую свою фантазию. Мужчина чуть приподнялся, постанывая от непреднамеренного движения ладони на своем органе, завёл свою руку за спину и, обхватив член брата, вложил его в ложбинку между ягодиц. Там он вклинился просто идеально.

Старший сын Спарды, не скрывая сбившегося дыхания, прищурился, глядя на брата, и провёл на пробу рукой от основания до конца и обратно, довольствуясь недостаточно тихими стонами любовника. А потом Данте двинулся вниз и наверх, разводя и сводя ноги, отчего по телу Вергилия пронеслась вспышка отчётливого удовольствия, порождающая сильное желание заполучить куда больше. Он облизнулся и толкнулся навстречу сам, не забывая водить рукой по члену брата в общем для них ритме. Охотник простонал куда громче и направил взгляд прямо в потемневшие от страсти глаза напротив, позволяя себе полностью погрузиться в них и утонуть. Безумно привлекательная затея.

В очередное движение — имитацию полового акта — младший чуть сбился в установленной траектории, и головка старшего упёрлась прямо в кольцо мышц, совсем незначительно проникая внутрь благодаря выделившейся естественной смазке и просто весу охотника, вызывая у обоих одинаковое жадное рычание. Данте сдавил одной рукой плечо брата и попытался силой сесть на него, но это было бесполезно: член просто проскользнул выше между половинок.

— У тебя есть?.. — Вергилию даже не нужно было договаривать, потому что они сейчас оба думали об одном и том же. Мужчина очень любил доводить всякое дело, за которое взялся, до конца. Особенно, если это дело непосредственно касалось его младшего брата, как сейчас.

— Наверху… — раздосадовано выдохнул Данте. Не будет же он хранить интимную смазку в рабочем столе рядом с оружейной… или использовать на себе оружейную.

— Не предусмотрительно, — так же раздосадовано ответил старший близнец, возобновляя движение рукой, и охотник от неожиданности снова простонал и выгнулся навстречу движению. Уж хотя бы что-то он должен завершить сейчас, не сходя с нагретого места. Жаль только он не имел ещё одну пару рук, чтобы и крепко держаться в своём неустойчивом положении, и ласкать брата во всех доступных местах.

Вообще, у офиса Данте была одна (но не единственная) интересная особенность: он никогда не запирался. Да, двери здесь всегда были открыты для любого желающего, потому что… во-первых, зло никогда не дремлет, и какая-нибудь фигня, требующая вмешательства легендарного охотника на демонов, может произойти в любой момент; во-вторых, незапертые двери не нужно выбивать из петель, чтобы особо нетерпеливый посетитель, который войдёт в любом случае, не сломал всё в очередной раз; а в-третьих, оберегом от нежелательных личностей в виде грабителей неплохо служили развешанные на стенах останки демонов.

Так вот, двери были не заперты, а занятые своим немаловажным занятием близнецы просто не услышали неловкого стука в дверь, поэтому Неро зашёл в агентство незамеченным и обомлел. Первым делом он увидел отца, что, откинувшись назад, сидел на столе, и это уже было достаточно странно. К тому же его жилет безвольно болтался на локтях, открывая широкую напряжённую спину, отчего парень уже немного покраснел. Потом он заметил, что у Вергилия был расстёгнут пояс, чуть спущены штаны и вообще-то рядом с ним была ещё парочка крепких мужских ног, подле одной из которых и лежала Голубая роза, за которой вернулся охотник, и даже ради этого заставил Нико повернуть назад на полпути до дома, выслушав кучу нелестных комментариев по поводу своей забывчивости. Однако теперь это уже не имело никакого значения и маячило где-то на периферии сознания, когда основную часть его разума заполнили характерные звуки интимного характера.

С его ракурса не было видно всего, в особенности Данте, который восседал на родном брате, своём близнеце и очень быстро, но плавно насаживался на… Неро бы даже сказал бы: прыгал на… на брате. Парень видел только широкую грудь, покрытую едва видимыми следами зубов шею, влажные растрёпанные волосы и лицо с влюблёнными глазами, направленным прямо на брата. От этого самому Неро стало невероятно жарко и одновременно тоскливо, а ещё, кажется, он понял _кто_ именно снился Данте сегодня и почему он не хотел об этом рассказывать ему.

Так как близнецы были столь сильно увлечены друг другом, парень просто тихонечко попятился обратно к выходу, стараясь не издать ни звука, чтобы мужчины так и не узнали о его присутствии, хотя сам он ничего не слышал из-за шума сердца в ушах, и уж не ему точно нужно было судить о бесшумности. Но, как обычно, все пошло у него через… не лучшим образом, потому что двери агентства не только никогда не запирались, но и неистово скрипели в определённом положении. Заскрипели и сейчас, когда Неро только прикоснулся к ручке.

Неприятный резкий звук тут же отвлёк внимание Данте, и тот перевёл взгляд с брата на застывшего в проходе плёмянника, покрылся румянцем и помахал рукой, усмехаясь:

— Ты так… быстро вернулся… Неро… — мужчина был в крайней степени смущён от того, что их застал никто иной, как его второй предмет воздыхания. А Вергилий, услышавший имя сына, обернулся, чтобы увидеть его — от пристальных взглядов полудемонов парень совсем запаниковал и попытался резко повернуть дверную ручку, но та совсем не поддавалась.

— Да я… я кое-что з-забыл… но не важно — потом заберу… не хотел вас отвлекать… и я… я пойду, наверное… — он резко повернулся к близнецам спиной, чтобы лицом к лицу разобраться с чёртовой неподдающейся ручкой, и хребтом почувствовал, что не пронесло. Благодаря инстинктам он успел отпрыгнуть назад и тут же был пойман в кольцо голубых призывных клинков.

— Куда ты так быстро, Неро-оу? — с придыханием, куда более горячим, чем обычно, спросил полудемон, наблюдая, как теперь сын пятится к ним, ведомый его маленькой предусмотрительной мерой. — У Данте к тебе есть разговор, не так ли? — обратился он к брату, который совсем не хотел сейчас разговаривать, а скорее действовать.

— Вергилий, — прорычал, а не произнёс Данте, едва борясь с желанием откусить брату излишне болтливый язык (так вот какое желание Вергилий ощущал постоянно). Старший близнец обернулся к брату и усмехнулся.

Неро, ведомый клинками, наконец-то дошел до стола, обернулся и замер, потому что он буквально оказался лицом к лицу с мужчинами. Это было очень волнительно и неловко — видеть их так близко в такой момент (он даже мог увидеть, что они не… ну почти не), но большее внимание он уделил лицу смущённого Данте, который и правда будто хотел сказать что-то важное, только никак не мог решиться на это.

А потом мужчина потянулся вперёд и робко поцеловал племянника в губы, разрывая все шаблоны мироздания в светловолосой голове.


	3. Три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неро присоединился к веселью. Вергилий/Данте, Вергилий/Неро, Неро/Данте, Данте/Вергилий.

В спальню они проникли весьма нестандартно: вывалились через портал, который Вергилий открыл с помощью Ямато не глядя, потому что подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж со спущенными штанами или вовсе нагим — это не в его стиле. Хотя это был далеко не самый грациозный или даже безопасный способ перемещения, они вполне удачно приземлились на кровать, даже не отбив себе что-то важное. Уж чего-чего, а точности Вергилию не занимать. 

Первым делом следовало бы достать то, зачем они, собственно, перенеслись в спальню к Данте, однако целоваться друг с другом по-прежнему было так сладко, и оторваться было слишком тяжело (Вергилий едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы отложить клинок в ноги кровати). Но необходимо. Поэтому старший, оттянув зубами губу брата напоследок, перевалился на бок, предоставляя тому возможность двигаться. И охотник, тяжело простонав, перевернулся на живот и на четвереньках пополз к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой. 

Вергилий в этот момент сел, чтобы избавиться от сапог и оставшейся ненужной одежды, и с его ракурса открывался просто чудесный вид на копошившегося в ящиках Данте, так что пришлось сдерживать желание бросить своё занятие и навалиться сверху на соблазнительно прогнувшегося мужчину. А потом его взгляд скользнул чуть дальше, и мужчина увидел, что хранилось у брата помимо необходимых средств. Сапоги отлетели в угол комнаты. 

— Воу, потише, ты так точно ребёнка спугнёшь, — улыбнулся младший сын Спарды, разворачиваясь к близнецу с полупустым флаконом интимной смазки и тремя розовыми квадратами с характерными округлыми выпуклостями в руках, а Вергилий стянул с себя штаны вместе с бельём рывком до самых щиколоток, и стал раздраженно пытаться их спихнуть ногами. 

— Если он испугается такого, то он ещё не готов быть с нами, — ответил Вергилий, который с успехом снял надоевшую одежду, поспешно свернул её и кинул на комод у стены. Сейчас его интересовало совсем другое. 

— Зачем же так строго? — усмехнулся Данте в губы близнецу. — Изображаешь строгого отца? 

Разговор с Неро вышел очень коротким ввиду немаловажных обстоятельств и свёлся к тому, что юному охотнику предоставили выбор: забрать то, за чем он пришел, и оставить их наедине или присоединиться. Парень не ответил сразу, а отлучился в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться и принять решение. 

Данте переживал по поводу этого решения: он нервно постукивал пальцами по поверхности флакона и то и дело переводил взгляд на закрытую дверь. Он ждал, когда она откроется, и в комнату войдёт, неловко пошаркивая, но нетерпеливо теребя ткань футболки, Неро собственной персоной. Это была почти что детская вера в то, что раз часть его сокровенных желаний уже сбылась, стоит сбыться остальному. А Вергилий спешил если не развеять эти переживания, то затмить их собой. 

Старший беспрепятственно забрал из рук младшего и смазку, и презервативы, а потом повалил его обратно на мягкую скомканную ещё до них постель, нависая сверху. 

— Удостоишь меня чести взять тебя? — Вергилий поцеловал выпирающую ключицу прямо у ямочки, а затем и вовсе укусил, оставляя на тонкой коже заметные следы и опаляя и без того разгоряченное тело своим дыханием. 

— Ещё более пафосно это сказать не мог? — огрызнулся Данте и тут же простонал сквозь стиснутые зубы: — Бери уже!.. 

Старший сын Спарды довольно усмехнулся, чуть приподнялся, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на губах партнёра, а потом сел на колени и, отложив в сторону контрацептивы, взялся за флакон со смазкой. Под внимательным взглядом близнеца он щедро выплеснул гель себе на ладонь, так же отложил флакон и затем стал растирать смазку между руками, согревая. Охотник издал недовольный утробный звук и согнул ноги в коленях, чуть отрывая пятую точку от постели и тем самым намекая слишком серьёзному брату откинуть лишние приготовления и поторапливаться. 

— Нетерпеливый, — облизнулся Вергилий и всё же приступил к делу: одной рукой снова обхватил член брата, медленно водя по стволу недалеко от основания, а пальцами другой надавил на сжатое колечко мышц, что, тем не менее, очень легко поддалось и пропустило внутрь сразу два пальца. 

— Это ты… с возрастом растерял прыть… _папочка_ , — язвительно отозвался младший и тут же простонал, выгибаясь навстречу чуть прохладным длинным пальцам и цепляясь своими пальцами за простынь. 

— Ну-ну, — насмешливо ответил мужчина, наблюдая за открытой реакцией близнеца, и развёл пальцы в стороны на манер ножниц, растягивая упругие горячие стенки — младший прикусил губу и снова дёрнулся бёдрами навстречу. Данте буквально плавился под ним, и это невообразимо льстило. 

— Вер-ргилий, — хрипло прорычал охотник, в нетерпении ёрзая по постели. Ему отчаянно хотелось как можно скорее ощутить брата в себе, чтобы наверняка закрепить их неродственную связь. — М-можешь… ещё… мгх… быстрее?.. 

Вергилий правда хотел помучить близнеца ещё немного совсем медленными ласками самых чувствительных точек, однако его собственный член уже слишком сильно ныл, пульсацией разнося по телу болезненное возбуждение. Но и слишком торопиться было нельзя, потому что без должной подготовки ничего кроме ещё большей боли их не ждёт. Поэтому старший ввёл третий палец, теперь больше растягивая Данте, чем доставляя удовольствие, но не забывая при этом работать второй рукой, доводя любовника до частых прерывистых выдохов — лучшей музыке из возможной. 

— Вот так? — шепотом спросил он, наслаждаясь видом изнывающего от ласк партнёра — самый лучший комплимент для мужчины. 

— Да!.. — слишком громко, несдержанно ответил Данте, приподнимаясь на локтях и притягивая возлюбленного, наконец, к себе, вовлекая в глубокий беспорядочный поцелуй. 

В этот момент дверь тихонько, будто бы скромно приоткрылась, впуская в комнату ощутимый порыв свежего воздуха — в спальню неуверенно вошёл Неро. Возможно, это было слишком поспешное для него решение, однако парень уже некоторое время до этого приходил к постыдной мысли о том, что недавно обретенные родные ему нравились не совсем в платоническом ключе. И сейчас, имея возможность точно убедиться в этом на практике… он не стал её упускать. К тому же его обострённое восприятие улавливало особо громкие стоны и рычание, отчего становилось немного не по себе от обжигающего интереса к происходящему. Так что он поспешно напечатал и отправил пару строк Нико о том, что ей не нужно его ждать — пусть едет домой. 

Однако сейчас, войдя в комнату и застав близнецов за столь откровенным занятием, он смутился больше, чем ожидал: Неро преследовало чувство, будто его совсем не ждали, и вообще, он подглядывал за людьми как извращенец. Хотя зрелище определённо было ему по вкусу. 

— Вижу, вам тут весело, — « _и без меня_ » так и вертелось недосказанным, но понятным продолжением фразы. Парень неловко тёр основание шеи, всеми силами стараясь не пялиться так откровенно, но выходило просто отвратительно. 

— А я вижу, что ты до сих пор одет, — с неожиданным укором произнёс Вергилий, окинув сына пристальным взглядом, что чуть дольше приличного задержался в области паха, после чего мужчина улыбнулся, убирая руку с члена брата, а позже совсем отстраняясь под раздосадованный стон. Но ради Неро можно было и потерпеть ещё одну небольшую задержку. 

— Ты очень долго думал, Неро, — недовольно произнёс Данте, хотя на самом деле он едва ли не светился от радости из-за того, что парень вообще пришел, но решил напустить возмущенного вида: — Так ещё и в одежде. И где твои манеры, пацан? — старая кличка поддразнивала какие-то потаённые уголки сознания, вынуждая нервы Неро раскалился до предела. 

— Ох, мне никто не удосужился сообщить о дресс-коде заранее, — дерзко ответил юный охотник, шумно разуваясь, одновременно с этим сбрасывая с себя футболку куда-то в сторону и тут же пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку, хотя дрожащие пальцы путались сами в себе. Старший охотник на секунду замер, рассматривая девственно чистые соски без предполагаемого пирсинга, но не слишком сильно от этого расстраиваясь, а потом встал на колени и потянулся навстречу племяннику: 

— Раз дам здесь нет, нужно поухаживать за детьми… — младший сын Спарды ловко вынул непослушную пуговицу из петельки, затем потянул за собачку вниз и потом беспрепятственно сдернул джинсы парня до колен, чтобы с неким трепетом огладить контуры налитого кровью органа сквозь ткань нижнего белья, вырывая из губ Неро стон. — Не так ли, Вергилий? — тот покачал головой, будто кто-то на него вообще смотрел в этот момент. 

— Я, пожалуй, продолжу ухаживать за одним нетерпеливым мужчиной, — старший пристроился к близнецу со спины, возобновляя ласки, поглаживая плоть брата и растирая остатки смазки между ягодиц. 

— Как с-скажешь, брат… — довольно проурчал Данте, стягивая ещё и бельё с племянника, а затем любуясь возбуждённым членом перед глазами, запоминая его форму и узор ветвистых вен. 

— А меня вообще никто не спрашивает, да? — возмутился Неро больше от смущения, чем от разговоров братьев. Ему было неловко так стоять перед Данте со спущенными штанами и ничего не делать, но и делать что-то было слишком страшно. Потому что единственная сейчас мысль в его голове — это схватить мужчину за волосы и притянуть к своему члену, а это, наверное, слишком нагло. 

Только Данте сам поцеловал нераскрытую (тоже не проколотую) головку, глядя прямо в глаза племяннику, чтобы уследить за реакцией, и явно остался довольным, потому что Неро жадно облизнулся и всё же опустил ладони дяде на голову, впутывая пальцы в уже чуть подсохшие, оттого распушившиеся мягкие светлые волосы, не надавливая, но гладя и давая полный простор для действий. И очень протяжно тихо простонал на выдохе, когда старший охотник схватился за его бёдра, нуждаясь в поддержке, и принялся покрывать быстрыми ласковыми поцелуями всю длину члена, а потом и яички. Было слишком смущающе видеть и полностью осознавать происходящее. Сейчас они… ох. Неро полностью покрылся пунцовым цветом: даже его шея чуть покраснела, не говоря уже про уши или скулы с щеками. Но Данте сам был не сильно бледнее, в отличие от старшего брата, у которого румянец распространился по лицу куда скромнее и сдержаннее. Парень так не вовремя посмотрел на отца, чтобы пересечься с ним слишком открытыми взглядами и смутиться окончательно. 

Вергилий отстранился от близнеца снова, и опять с конкретной целью, которая лежала неподалёку рядом с двумя другими, абсолютно идентичными экземплярами. И Данте воспользовался своим «свободным» положением, чтобы утянуть за собой на постель второго любовника, ногой спихивая с него штаны вместе с бельём. Неро безропотно позволил повалить себя на кровать, только потом чуть приподнялся и откинул мешающее скомканное одеяло в сторону — Данте не имел привычки заправлять за собой постель, что сейчас было весьма кстати. Так же парень, слишком смущённый и безразмерно неловкий в сложившейся ситуации, с радостью позволил дяде нависнуть сверху и целовать его тело снизу вверх: от основания бёдер до грудных мышц. Данте был просто вне себя от такой вседозволенности, счастливо изучая молодое тело на ощупь и вырывая тихие стоны, от которых даже собственное болезненное возбуждение отошло на второй план. 

— Какой у тебя сладкий голос, малыш, — усмехнулся охотник, одаривая поцелуями покрасневшую шею молодого мужчины. 

— Весь в тебя, — огрызнулся парень и всё же решился притянуть к себе «старика» за волосы, чтобы поцеловать его в мягкие распухшие губы, вылизывая их старательно и так отчаянно нежно, ещё робея от собственных мыслей и нескромных желаний. Руки так удобно легли чуть ниже талии, поглаживая одновременно бока, частично спину и выпирающие тазовые косточки, ощущая мягкие, невидимые глазу волоски подушечками пальцев. 

Данте прохрипел племяннику в губы всё, что сейчас думает об этой ситуации, — набор бессвязных звуков удовольствия — и опустился ближе к нему, плавно двигая бёдрами и притираясь членом к члену, от чего Неро тоже взрыкнул, сжимая пальцы на боках до лёгкой, щекочущей боли. Сейчас горячие чувства полностью вытеснили собой всякий стыд, и парень спустился руками чуть ниже и сделал, что хотел: сжал крепкие упругие ягодицы, чуть сминая и разводя в разные стороны. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — усмехнулся слишком близко к ним Вергилий, про которого его сын, если честно, уже немного подзабыл из-за слишком пристального внимания дяди. Но главное, что Вергилий ничего не забыл и устроился у любовников в ногах, одной рукой подхватывая Неро за поясницу, отрывая нижнюю часть туловища от постели, а второй быстро растирая смазку по презервативу. 

Охотники оторвались от губ друг друга в удивлении, а потом… парень даже не успел смутиться от выходки отца, потому что Данте на нём с бесстыдно громким стоном сильно выгнулся назад, закатывая глаза от удовольствия и трогательно сводя брови на переносице. Старший брат вошёл в него резко и сразу настолько глубоко, что охотник просто не смог скрыть свои эмоции, трясясь от пробивающего всё тело удовольствия. 

— В-Вергилий… — несдержанно простонал Данте и тут же прикусил губу, прикрывая глаза, — жадный взгляд Неро прошибал током не хуже уверенных толчков брата. Он упёрся руками по обе стороны от головы парня и пытался не слишком резко двигаться бёдрами навстречу близнецу, чтобы не задавить младшего любовника до конца. 

— Данте-ей… — прохрипел в ответ старший, продолжая наращивать свой темп. Ему было слишком сложно удержаться от быстрых движений, потому что он слишком долго ждал, и речь тут даже не о каких-то продолжительных прелюдиях, а о чём-то куда более серьёзном. 

— Быстрее… ты можешь быстрее… — просил младший полудемон, хотя по его виду было понятно, что даже такой скорости было достаточно для получения наслаждения от мощных толчков, но мужчина хотел большего. Брат с удовольствием готов был дать ему это и даже больше того, что мог представить себе младший. 

— Да… этого недостаточно… раз ты болтаешь… — он укусил Данте за загривок, продолжая ускоряющееся движение тазом. 

Неро чувствовал себя, словно получил VIP-место в самом захватывающим представлении в своей жизни. Зрелище дорвавшихся друг до друга близнецов, сейчас очень активно утопающих в своём желании слиться воедино, пробуждало повышенный аппетит в самом парне. Он чувствовал их сумасшедший импульс прямо рядом с ним и очень хотел быть не просто безучастным зрителем, а частью этого действия. До отца он достать не мог — только обнять его скрещенными ногами, что тут же и сделал, а вот с дядей спектр его действий был намного шире. Охотник просунул руку между их телами и сжал оба изнывающих члена, начиная надрачивать в общем заданном ритме, а потом второй рукой притянул мужчину для нового прерывистого и неуклюжего поцелуя, призванного выразить весь тот трепет, что охватил младшего охотника в этот момент, а ещё давая возможность чуть приглушить громкие, заполняющие всё звуковое пространство стоны. 

Затем Неро неожиданно вздрогнул, сжал плечо любовника до покраснения и качнул тазом навстречу Вергилию, который расценил это как знак согласия. Дело в том, что мужчина решил использовать свои перепачканные в лубриканте пальцы с максимальной пользой, однако для начала аккуратно, вопрошающе несколькими круговыми движениями погладил сфинктер. А уже потом ввёл снова сразу два пальца и начал движение более резкое, не сбиваясь с общего темпа движения. И сын сразу же поддался к нему в плавном порыве, резонируя в движениях с Данте и сводя родителя с ума своей легкой покорностью. Хотелось ещё и его довести до хриплых криков и безудержных сладких стонов. 

Данте плавился между двух горячих желанных тел, ощущая себя будто в очередном бреду, потому что в такое сложно было поверить: сзади брат притягивал к себе за талию, поглаживая пальцами живот, а потом и вовсе переплёл пальцы с пальцами Неро, что лежал под ним и тоже притягивал к себе, доставляя наслаждение теперь уже вместе с отцом. Черт, каждый из них пытался заполучить себе чуточку больше внимания охотника, при этом даже не конфликтуя, а весьма успешно взаимодействуя друг с другом тоже. Просто мысли об этом многократно обостряли ощущения от нежных прикосновений и интенсивной стимуляции чувствительных зон. Мужчина оторвался от истерзанных им же самим губ племянника, прикусив собственную, и перенёс свой вес на одну руку, пытаясь просунуть вторую между их телами, чтобы сжать основание члена и не закончить всё так преступно быстро: было бы просто обидно, если он, желающий этого так сильно, так долго, не смог продержаться и десяти минут. Но ему не позволили смухлевать. 

— Нельзя, — перехватывая его ладонь, прорычал Вергилий, и от его голоса по телу пробежали мурашки. Старший сын Спарды, похоже, правда слишком ревностно относился к этому и даже сбился с ритма, теперь пытаясь его возобновить с той же частотой. 

— Куда полез? — почти одновременно с отцом хрипло спросил Неро, надавливая подушечкой большого пальца прямо на конец, чуть раздвигая уретру, из которой уже начала сочиться вязкая жидкость. И растёр эту жидкость по головке, вызывая в любовнике усиленную дрожь. И вот это уже точно был запрещенный приём. 

— Дьяволы… — ответил им обоим Данте со слишком очевидным возбужденным рокотом в голосе. 

Охотник резко дёрнулся назад и даже не простонал, а хрипло закричал от прошибающего каждую клеточку его тела экстаза. В этот момент остальные мужчины замерли, вслушиваясь в этот переполненный эмоциями родной любимый голос и просто ловя волнительный для каждого момент. Вергилий, ощущая пульсирующее удовольствие, что волнами растекалось по брату, на себе, намного тише вторил ему стоном и, оставив парня, обеими руками прижал Данте к своей груди, жадно целуя-кусая шею, будто бы оставляя свой автограф на теле. Неро больше наслаждался самим зрелищем нахлынувшей на Данте эйфории, с жадностью отмечая голодным взглядом каждую деталь: то, как горячая сперма за несколько выплесков окатила члены, животы, пресс парня и немного даже попало на подбородок и шею (Неро просто вытер лицо запястьем, не отрываясь от зрелища), то, как мужчина сильно изогнулся навстречу своему удовольствию, то, как он широко распахнул рот и закатил глаза в неге, то, как судорожно отец сжимал его в своих руках и целовал — _Неро хотелось так же_. 

— Вы… вы!.. — не имея сил отдышаться, начал Данте со смущенным укором. — Вы… сговорились. 

— Телепатически… — не стал отрицать Вергилий, но естественно, такая версия была лишь насмешкой, и младший развернул к нему голову, кусая в губы. А старший в ответ совершил ещё несколько глубоких плавных толчков, усиливая всепоглощающее чувство вялого, ленивого удовольствия, и позже отпустил разнеженного близнеца прямо в объятия юного охотника. Затем полностью вышел с громким влажным звуком, заинтересованно поглядывая на отпрыска. 

— Ты уже выбыл, старик? — нежный хриплый голос резко контрастировал со смыслом слов, потому что Неро одновременно хотелось и мягко зацеловать Данте сверху донизу, и игриво отшлепать его. — Я думал, ты способен на большее, — он подразнивал так откровенно и совсем бесхитростно, так же бесхитростно положил руки на ягодицы старшего охотника, поглаживая и сжимая, а потом как бы невзначай ощупывая мягкие, растянутые мышцы входа. 

— Какой ты… шустрый, однако, — беззлобно усмехнулся Данте, уже немного приходя в себя после оргазма, — шустрее папочки. 

— Тебе мало? — тут же поинтересовался Вергилий. — Я могу продолжить, — это было больше пустое обещание, потому что старший близнец вновь занялся подготовкой парня к продолжению их разминки, обратно вставляя два пальца. 

— Такого много не бывает… мгх… — мужчина хотел обернуться и дерзко улыбнуться брату, но парень под ним оказался проворнее, чем мог бы предполагать охотник, и просунул внутрь него два пальца, ища ту самую точку G. — Неро, ты… чёрт! — и нашёл. И был этим очень доволен, доводя гиперчувствительного после оргазма любовника до новых стонов и одновременно с этим, даже не подозревая об этом, подрывал терпение отца. 

Данте чуть придвинулся ближе к торсу парня, чтобы тому было удобнее творить непотребства, а Вергилий резко добавил ещё два пальца, выбивая из лёгких отпрыска воздух _осознанием_. Неро со своим затуманенным страстью разумом даже и не подумал о том, что отец не просто подразнивал его для остроты ощущений и не просто так отпустил своего близнеца в его полное пользование. И не то, чтобы он был против такого развития событий, просто… но же такой большой и… в нём? Это было волнительно. Почти так же волнительно, как видеть то, как Данте специально разводил ноги и опускался ниже, притираясь к его возбуждённому члену нежной кожей у основания бедра. Они решили свести его с ума. 

Тут старший охотник наклонился и взял что-то с постели, а потом, осторожно отведя одну ладонь от своего бедра, вложил в неё запакованный презерватив. Парень сначала поглядел на ярко-розовый квадратик, а потом перевел мутный взгляд в бесстыжее (такое красивое) лицо любовника. 

— Это понадобится… сейчас, — настоял он. 

Вергилий замер, внимательно следя за ситуацией. Он прикинул, что да, лучше бы сначала Неро вошёл бы в Данте, чтобы парень больше расслабился, а тогда уже настанет и его черёд. Да и наблюдать за действиями сына было интересно — Вергилий отметил, что Неро подражал ему в движениях пальцев, и это льстило. 

— Ты не любишь… делать перерывов?.. О-кей, — Неро поднёс руку с контрацептивом к лицу и ухватился зубами за неровный краешек, разрывая. Выплюнул в сторону упаковку, выхватил пальцами сам презерватив и резко натянул на свой орган. Послышался треск. 

Хотя такое не представлялось ранее возможным, юный охотник покраснел ещё сильнее, но уже от чистого стыда. Резинка просто не выдержала его напора и порвалась, будто он делал это в первый раз. Усугубил ситуацию ещё и несдержанный смешок от Данте, который затем снял бесполезный предмет с племянника и откинул на пол. 

— Ну и так справимся, — мужчина приподнялся вверх и сжал плоть парня рукой, направляя в себя — Неро тут же понятливо переместил пальцы на бедро, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, когда Данте стал медленно, но уверенно насаживаться на его член. — Эй, пацан, не спим! 

Неро точно не спал, хотя всё это было похоже на сон. Ощущать то, как его подростковый предмет воздыханий сжимает его член своими вроде бы растраханными, но всё равно такими плотными мышцами, пока в это же время его собственный отец растягивает его мышцы и ласкает нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра губами, порождая желание сжать этими самыми бёдрами его голову, притягивая к себе ещё ближе. Парень открыл глаза и уставился на Данте, внимательно глядя на перекатывающиеся от движения мышцы под кожей и лихорадочный возбуждённый взгляд. Он взрыкнул: 

— И ты не спи… — договорить он не смог, потому что Вергилий всё же истратил терпение, подтянул сына за ноги к себе, подсовывая ему под поясницу подушку, и вставил свой орган до половины, прогоняя из головы все мысли: Неро просто забыл, что хотел сказать. И правильно, сейчас не время для разговоров. 

Старший сын Спарды пытался сдерживать себя, понимая, что для отпрыска такое в новинку, хотя громкие стоны обоих возлюбленных совсем не способствовали повышению концентрации. И Вергилию как раз кстати под руки попался такой непростительно расслабленный брат, которого он схватил за грудные мышцы, разминая. Ненапряженные мускулы были мягкими на ощупь и полностью поддавались каждому усилию, привлекая к себе этой отзывчивостью и приятной фактурой. А ещё тем, как Данте сбился с собственного ритма, сладко постанывая (и, скорее всего, жмурясь), и положил свои ладони поверх, показывая, как ему больше нравится — этим советом старший близнец решил не пренебрегать, сдавливая между пальцев бусинки сосков, и остался полностью удовлетворенным реакцией обоих охотников, старший из которых откинулся спиной ему на грудь и стал двигаться в едином с ним ритме, а младший жадно закричал: 

— О, да, чёрт! Да-да-да!.. — парень слишком поплыл от ощущений и вида представшей перед ним картины, поэтому не смог сдержать своего восторга, но ему стало стыдно, и Неро прикрыл лицо в сгибе локтя. Это было очень даже мило, и близнецы синхронно переглянулись полными тягучей ласки взглядами, обещающими долгие сладкие муки. 

Неро невыносимо долго чувствовал себя в настоящей ловушке с этими мужчинами, которые двигались в быстром, но плавном ритме, потому что сам он был фактически зажат ими и не мог двинуться навстречу, не разрушив всю зачаровывающую синхронность. Хотя, всё же кое-что он мог сделать, а именно: подражать Данте, который не только восхитительно насаживался на него почти до основания и поднимался до тех пор, пока внутри не оставалась одна лишь головка, но и просто умопомрачительно напрягал и расслаблял мышцы принимающих стенок. И парень попытался сделать точно так же. 

Сначала он попытался повторить одновременно с дядей, однако не учел, что когда Данте на него насаживался, то отец наоборот — выходил, поэтому, когда Неро попытался сжать мышцы, только помешал партнёру. А Вергилий понял это по-своему: 

— Что-то не так… Неро? — остановившись, спросил он у совсем пристыженного сына. Данте тоже замер на середине (пути и стона). 

— Нет!.. н-ничего, просто не… не останавливайтесь… — простонал парень, обратно расслабляя мышцы и самостоятельно насаживаясь на родителя совсем немного, чтобы снова ощутить прежний, уже полюбившийся напор, но Вергилию и этого жеста было достаточно, чтобы продолжить. Его движения сбились с прежнего темпа, мужчина стал двигаться не вместе с братом, а ему навстречу, доводя Неро до неконтролируемых стонов вперемешку с нецензурной бранью. 

И теперь парень вцепился пальцами в простынь, чтобы не скользить голой спиной по постели, и снова попробовал повторить свой манёвр, сжимая Вергилия внутри себя, и Вергилий _понял_. Вот, что хотел сделать для него отпрыск. Мужчина издал удовлетворённый утробный звук, не слишком громкий, но отчетливо слышимый даже сквозь развязные стоны любовников. Просто сама мысль о том, что сын пытался угодить ему ещё больше, чем обычным подчинением — пускай не слишком умело и постоянно сбиваясь с собственного такта — множило удовольствие. И старший полудемон, пребывая просто вне себя от переполняющих ощущений, сам сбился с ритма, врезаясь в спину брата как придётся и даже не целуя, а просто прислоняясь губами к покрытой испариной горячей коже. 

Данте же напротив — замер, поскольку толчки брата стали настолько сильными, что вибрация от них по инерции доходила и до старшего охотника. Вообще, ему самому захотелось ощутить куда больше, и это была просто чертова жадность и желание завладеть всем вниманием, слишком наглым желанием, ведь он и без того был окружён чужим вниманием. И Неро, и Вергилий смотрели именно на него, не сводя свои опьяненные страстью взгляды. Наверное, ему попросту никогда не будет достаточно этих двоих. 

Как, впрочем, и Неро не было достаточно того, что он имел на данный момент. Он схватил Данте за талию, придерживая, и сам стал рвано вбиваться в его податливое, требующее ласки тело. И тот полностью позволил это самоволие, расслабленно откинулся назад, положил голову на плечо близнеца, придерживаясь одной рукой за его шею, и свободной рукой взял свою плоть, лаская себя, глядя при этом прямо в глаза младшего возлюбленного. Он снова это сделал: прикусил нижнюю губу и трогательно свёл брови к переносице, не скрывая своего удовольствия. Это выглядело слишком хорошо… А звучало ещё лучше: 

— Мхг, Неро!.. — приглушённо простонал мужчина, а потом, когда поверх его руки легла ещё одна, простонал менее сдержанно: — Вергилий!.. очень хорошо… 

Возможно, он бы и сдержался после этих слов, но отец тоже отреагировал на них, чуть ли не впадая в абсолютное беспамятство и пытаясь пробиться сквозь сына к своему брату. Прямо через простату, которую он стал «атаковать» короткими быстрыми движениями, вдавливая всё глубже и глубже. От этого уже Неро не сдержался и с нечеловеческим рыком бурно кончил прямо в Данте, притягивая его к себе как можно ближе и фиксируя в таком положении. Вышибающее весь дух удовольствие охватило его тело судорогами, вызывая крупную дрожь и быстрое сокращение мышц, охватывающих член Вергилия. И отец, не желая более терпеть эту сладкую муку, кончил следом, сдавливая в своих крепких объятиях брата. 

На сей раз один Данте «остался в строю», и это было очень иронично, учитывая недавнюю ситуацию. Он соскользнул с племянника вслед за обессиленным старшим братом и повалился рядом на бок, притираясь всё ещё эрегированным членом к бедру. 

Вергилий вяло стянул с себя презерватив и, завязав, безошибочно выкинул в урну в углу комнаты, после чего схватил брата за волосы, притягивая к своей шее, и повернулся к сыну для поцелуя. Это было мягко, нежно, почти целомудренно, если откинуть всё случившееся ранее (и то, кем они являлись друг для друга), и Неро просто не мог оторваться от этих пышных неиспробованных губ, притягивая отца ближе к себе тоже за волосы. 

— Как насчёт начать… второй раунд? — Данте с требовательными поцелуями спустился ниже по спине к лопатке, то и дело отрываясь, чтобы поглядеть на своих возлюбленных. 

— Разве ты его уже не начал? — хрипло спросил Неро, отрываясь от губ отца и частично от постели, чтобы протянуться через старшего к младшему из близнецов и похлопать его по заднице. 

— И уже даже не второй… а третий? — обернулся назад Вергилий, оценивая взглядом чуть смущенного брата и улыбаясь. 

— Только не говорите мне, что вы одноразовые, — зардел младший полудемон и со стоном уткнулся лицом в бок любовника. 

— Забери свои слова, старик… Данте, — парень сначала возмутился тому, что его возможности недооценивают, а потом опешил от такой трогательной попытки скрыть своё смущение. Неро потянулся ближе к дяде, заставил оторваться того от тела брата и поцеловал страстно, игриво, вылизывая губы, коронки зубов и тесня чужой язык к нёбу. 

Мужчину это не совсем устроило, и он, тоже схватив племянника за короткие мягкие волосы, чуть оттянул от себя, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, и сам ворвался языком на территорию младшего. Всё же ему хотелось продемонстрировать своё мастерство перед «подрастающим поколением» во всей красе, а для этого нужно было сначала отвоевать контроль себе. И потом уже довести Неро до восхищения. 

А Вергилий, хотя и был весьма сдержанным мужчиной, не выдержал такого соблазна перед своим лицом и притянул любовников уже к себе, врываясь в их соревнование. Он вторгся в их поцелуй так легко и естественно, будто имел в этом большой опыт, хотя, на самом деле, руководствовался больше своим упорством и желанием не упасть в грязь лицом (что будет верно сказать для каждого из них, ведь такой поцелуй у них точно впервые). Потому что именно он здесь имел наименьший опыт в поцелуях, только остальные этого даже не заметили. 

И, чёрт, близнецы, руководствуясь какими-то своими врождёнными инстинктами, объединились в этой неравной борьбе для того, чтобы довести младшего любовника до полной капитуляции. Они использовали свои подлые приёмы вроде синхронных движений и нежных ласк. Данте сжимал его загривок, чуть сдавливая и разминая кожу шеи, вызывая мурашки, а Вергилий облюбовал ладонью его ухо, играясь с чувствительной мочкой и гладя пальцем по кромке, и их языки были будто одним раздвоенным, танцуя так плавно и завораживающе. Неро изо всех сил старался от них не отставать, ероша волосы отцу и сдавливая плечо дяде, но потом осознал: они не хотели своим напором доказать превосходство, выискивая слабые места, брешь в обороне, и высмеять его навыки, а просто старались доставить ему удовольствие. Тогда он расслабился и стал принимать напористые ласки любовников, отвечая уже не так яростно, радостно заигрывая с чужими языками, а не сталкиваясь в поединке. 

Мужчины, тут же заметив перемены в настроении парня, чуть замедлились, но стали ещё настойчивее и заставили младшего партнёра убрать язык обратно в ротовую полость. Теперь братья целовали его по очереди, быстро и глубоко, выбивая из головы все мысли. 

Первым оторвался, как не странно, Данте. Он отпрянул от губ младшего племянника непомерно быстро и, зачесав ладонью свои волосы назад, хрипло произнёс: 

— Малыш, ты же не будешь против… если мы с твоим отцом… немного разберёмся друг с другом? — Вергилий, помятый и растрёпанный, перевёл самодовольный взгляд на брата и облизнулся. 

— Да делайте… делайте, что хотите… только не останавливайтесь… — Неро тоже было немного сложно разговаривать по многим причинам. В особенности потому что близнецы не стали дожидаться окончания его речи и снова слились в поцелуе. Сейчас, когда они оба были без одежды и совершенно взлохмаченные, их на самом деле было проблематично отличить друг от друга с учётом того, что Вергилий после Ада уже успел набрать свой нормальный вес и теперь почти не уступал брату в плечах, а Данте был гладко выбрит и настолько расцелован, что его губы стали такими же пухлыми как у брата. И зрелище того, как настолько похожие друг на друга люди со всей присущей обоим страстью целовались, завораживало. Очень эстетично и горячо. 

Данте и без того почти полностью перебрался на брата во время их тройного поцелуя, а сейчас вовсе на него лёг, обхватив обеими руками за щёки, не давая никуда убежать. Вергилий же положил одну ладонь ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться, а второй с нежностью гладил по скуле. И они оба были одинаково чертовски хороши в поцелуях друг с другом, будто занимались этим всю жизнь. Но полностью раствориться друг в друге им не позволял Неро, для которого после всего случившегося просто смотреть и ничего не предпринимать было невыносимо, и он стал навязчиво беспорядочно целовать их кожу. 

— Неро… — снова оторвался старший охотник. — Малыш… будь другом: где-то здесь должна валяться смазка… — и парень отстранился от них в поисках, прекрасно понимая, для кого и для чего она должна понадобиться. — Ты же мне позволишь? — обратился он уже к родному брату, который усмехнулся и почти дословно процитировал сам себя часом ранее: 

— Если я скажу «нет», это что-то изменит? — но Данте этого вовсе не оценил. Он нахмурился слишком серьёзно для привычного себя, потом упёрся лбом в ключицу мужчины, бодая, и сказал: 

— Конечно изменит, придурок, — Вергилий погладил младшего брата по напряженной спине почти невесомо и ответил: 

— А ещё надо мной смеялся, придурок, — «в отместку» Данте прихватил зубами кожу близнеца на груди, получая в ответ глухой невнятный стон. 

— Держите, придурки, — усмехаясь, парень протянул Данте в руку флакон, который он попросил. — Меня вот никто не спрашивал… 

— А ты сам пришёл сюда зачем? Просто посмотреть? — да, на это Неро было нечего возразить, поэтому он просто ногой пнул дядю, который ему это и выдал. Вергилий же предпочитал не вмешиваться в их перепалку, потому что его внимание больше привлекали действия брата, что сполз чуть пониже и устроился у него в ногах, вертя в руках бутылочку, но не открывая, всё ещё пребывая в задумчивости. 

— Но отец бы тоже в таком случае сюда бы не пришел… если бы не хотел, да? 

— Да, Неро. Данте, тебе стоит… — чего стоит Данте, никто так и не узнал, потому что старший охотник тут же обхватил губами розовую открытую головку, одновременно с этим выливая на свою руку содержимое флакона, чтобы потом этой смазанной ладонью надавить между ягодиц. 

Мужчина прикусил щеку, положил на голову брата одну ладонь и, чуть раздвигая ноги, сжал его волосы, а сын прильнул к его боку, и они оба жадно уставились на младшего сына Спарды. Тот, польщённый вниманием, испытывал острую необходимость показать, насколько хорошо у него выходит доставлять удовольствие своим ртом, благо, на втором заходе собственное возбуждение было легче контролировать, и он провел кончиком языка от уздечки до самого основания, следуя очертанию вен. Старший полудемон вздрогнул от эстетичной картины и мягкой стимуляции, а его пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджались, потому что следом Данте наклонил голову и губами обхватил орган у основания, одновременно с этим проскользнул пальцем в совсем неподготовленного близнеца, аккуратно продвигаясь вперёд, интуитивно принимая лучшее положение. Сейчас, когда недомолвки из-за невысказанных, потаённых чувств потеряли былую актуальность, близнецы снова начали ощущать друг друга на совершенно другом уровне, будто их души снова объединились и теперь рвались друг к другу, и младший нутром чувствовал, что ему нужно было делать, чтобы удовлетворить брата. Ощущая две пары внимательных глаз, он, всё так же чуть сжимая губами член, поднялся, снова вобрал головку и взглянув на любовников, стал нарочито медленно спускаться, пропуская внутрь ствол и сгорая от этого ощущения. Было чертовски приятно видеть разгорающееся голубое пламя в глазах возлюбленного и чувствовать давление собственным горлом, но кроме этого… Неро смотрел так жадно и едва не завистливо, но тем не менее сдерживался от очевидного желания посягнуть на место отца, ограничиваясь лишь горячим видом и близостью к происходящему. Данте ухитрился улыбнуться даже во время минета и свободной рукой обхватил племянника, двигаясь в точно таком же неспешном ритме. 

— Чёрт… Дан-… Данте, ты… — простонал он, прижимаясь ближе к отцу и, соответственно, к дяде, — развратный… Данте, — не то, чтобы собственной мозг не хотел придумывать никакого нового подходящего прозвища, просто парню сейчас показалось, что лучше имени возлюбленного ничего придумать и невозможно. И, когда мужчина в ответ соскользнул губами с члена брата и, чуть повернув голову, лизнул головку племянника, он смущённо уткнулся носом в плечо отца, который внешне держался намного спокойнее, хотя внутри полыхал от действий близнеца не меньше, а то и на порядок сильнее. 

Ещё и такой желанный, сладкий, безумно смущенный Неро был так близко — Вергилий не выдержал и ворвался со своими горячими поцелуями в сознание отпрыска, претендуя в любой другой ситуации завладеть всем вниманием младшего охотника. В любой другой, но не в этой, когда его младший брат совсем чокнулся и прижался своей мягкой не покрытой щетиной щекой к члену парня, одновременно с этим отсасывая брату с полной отдачей. Раздразненный Неро взрыкнул в поцелуй и опустил руку на голову дяде, притягивая к себе. Но на это Данте лишь довольно издал урчащий звук и совершил рокировку, обхватывая губами охотника, а рукой — брата. Охотник был очень сосредоточен на своём занятии, пытаясь в равной степени уделять внимание обоим партнёрам, при этом продолжая осторожно растягивать брата уже двумя пальцами, постепенно вводя третий, — девственно узкие мышцы поддавались с таким трудом — и не решаясь оторвать взгляда от глубоких поцелуев отца и сына. То, как Вергилий поддался напору парня и позволил проникнуть языком в свой рот, чтобы потом этот самый язык поймать в ловушку, жадно посасывая, вызывало совсем непристойные ассоциации… возможно, многие действия близнецам подсознательно хотелось делать синхронно. 

Вообще, Данте сейчас хотел их обоих в себе одновременно, хотя сейчас это ещё невозможно было осуществить (не меняя позы — точно невозможно). Но он вел себя очень настойчиво, простыми манипуляциями добившись того, чтобы головки членов уперлись друг в друга под углом. От этого ощущения любовники разорвали свой недостаточно длинный, но уже затянувшийся поцелуй и почти одновременно скосили взгляды вниз, на старшего охотника, как раз, чтобы увидеть, как этот позёр с кривой, чрезвычайно счастливой, широкой и расплывчатой улыбкой подмигнул им и основательно лизнул оба органа одновременно. Это даже сложно было назвать «лизком», потому что он достаточно медленно (но не затягивая) провел широким языком по раскрытым дрожащим головкам, чтобы его мужчины смогли ощутить едва заметную шершавость влажного от слюны, смазки и семени языка. И делал он это жадно, страстно и волнительно, с таким видом, будто пробовал вещь, которой очень долго не мог попробовать, оттого желал лишь сильнее. Ох, это ж… 

Неро не стерпел. От горячего движения, от сексуального вида чуть сощурившегося от удовольствия дяди в считанных миллиметрах от его плоти, от прерывистого дыхания отца на губах, от собственных проскользнувших в голове мыслей. Парень просто не сдержался и, изогнувшись в пояснице с очевидным развязным стоном, кончил прямо на лицо Данте. Будто в замедленной съёмке, ещё не осознав, что произошло, он жадно наблюдал, как сперма подлетает вверх, а потом опускается сначала Данте на лоб, а потом стекает вниз, по переносице ниже, к скуле, затем по щеке и прямо к подбородку, огибая губы — Данте сам от неожиданности замер и позволил этому произойти. И снова испачканная головка легла ему прямо на всё ещё высунутый язык, а охотник отмер и снова вобрал её в рот, слизывая. 

Безмерно нежный, трепетный взгляд любовника был направлен прямо в глаза Неро, и тогда парень очнулся от своего наваждения, осознавая. Он покрылся толстой корочкой смущения с головы до пят и тут же отскочил от любовников, озираясь по сторонам: 

— П-прости-прости, Данте… я… я сейчас… — юный охотник схватил свалившееся с кровати от их активной деятельности одеяло за край и быстро подполз к чуть поднявшемуся Данте, вытирая этим краем его лицо. — Я не думал, что это будет так быстро… просто ты был… был слишком хорош… — он совсем засмущался, опустив взгляд вниз, на простынь, уже одергивая руку назад, но любовник перехватил его запястье и поцеловал кисть. 

— Это было мило… спасибо, — прошептал охотник уже в его губы и поцеловал. Нежно, лаская одними губами, а Неро сам углубил поцелуй, слизывая терпкий смешанный вкус языком. 

Вергилий, лёжа на месте всё это время, тихо посмеивался от наивного поведения сына в кулак, а потом сдавленно охнул, ощутив проникновение четвёртого пальца внутри — казалось, что он уже переполнен сверх меры. Но это точно не его предел, ведь, раз брат смог, то он тоже сможет. Тогда старший расслабил мышцы ещё сильнее и пропустил новый стон, отчего младший тут же отстранился от племянника и тяжело глянул на брата. Да, собственное возбуждение было куда легче сдерживать, но оно скапливалось тугим комком под животом, всё увеличиваясь и увеличиваясь, грозя тем самым превысить все допустимые пределы. Даже Неро среагировал, тяжело сглатывая вязкую слюну, хотя для него новый раунд ещё не начался.

— Прости, малыш… я к папочке, — парень понятливо усмехнулся и отпустил охотника, лениво устраиваясь рядом, чтобы наблюдать. — Теперь не так смешно? — подразнил брата Данте, возвращаясь полностью к нему с частыми влажными поцелуями бёдер. Вергилий ничего не ответил, лишь чуть дернул ногой в сторону младшего, но тот легко перехватил слишком очевидный выпад и оставил лёгкий поцелуй под коленом.

А потом эта нога ему приглянулась, поэтому мужчина сжал её в колене и навязчиво заставил близнеца чуть повернуть таз на бок при подъеме наверх. Следующим действием Данте вынул пальцы из растянутого отверстия и тут же приставил к нему свою плоть. Вергилий шумно выдохнул и нахмурился, внимательно следя за всяким движением брата: 

— Ты даже пытаться не будешь их использовать? — младший сын Спарды сначала не понял, о чем толкует его старший брат, но косого взгляда на Неро было достаточно, чтобы мужчина вспомнил недавний случай и ответил: 

— Даже пытаться не буду, — он поцеловал ту ногу, что всё ещё держал, и плавно вошёл, выбивая из груди весь запасённый на такой случай воздух. 

Охотник стиснул зубы и сжал пальцы на бёдрах, оставляя после себя едва заметные следы — так он старался сдерживать себя и проникать в восхитительно тугие мышцы медленно и осторожно. Он не хотел причинить боль брату в этой роли даже не потому, что в таком случае этот раз грозил стать последним, а потому что это, чёрт возьми, его брат, которого он любит неизвестно сколько лет, и он был просто обязан всё сделать по высшему разряду. Как сделал Вергилий или даже лучше. Конечно же лучше. 

Данте неспешно достиг простаты и замер, наслаждаясь дрожью любовника. Того просто распирало от этого необычного и нового ощущения… брата в себе. Настолько сильно, что он дёрнулся и полностью перевернулся на бок, покусывая губы, чтобы не застонать уже от такого. Младшему такая реакция, видимо, очень понравилась, и он начал краткие, неглубокие толчки, задавая небольшую, но стремительно нарастающую амплитуду и в свою очередь не сдерживая рвущихся стонов: 

— Какой же ты… мгх… восхитительно… узкий… Вергилий… — мужчина положил пятку себе на плечо, невесомо поглаживая напряженную голень, и одарил нежным поцелуем щиколотку, с трепетом глядя прямо в глаза близнеца, будто бы целовать его ноги — это именно то, чем бы легендарный охотник на демонов хотел бы заниматься большую часть жизни на самом деле. Это определённо был комплимент, но Вергилий не особенно понимал его сути: слишком очевидная вещь, так зачем её произносить вслух? 

— Просто я не… не _тренировался_ самостоятельно… как некоторые… — он облизнулся и бросил свой хищный взгляд на брата, однако расширенные зрачки и слишком явные чувства смазывали хищный вид на нет. Он чувствовал себя слишком раскрытым и беззащитным в такой позе (особенно под жадными взорами сына и брата), поэтому был слишком сильно смущён. Но закрыться, спрятаться от этих взглядов просто так — открыто признать свою слабость. Вергилий не был готов к такому. 

— Ох, я… я с _удовольствием_ помогу… хах, начать _тренировки…_ — Данте облизнулся одновременно с братом и позволил себе более размашистый толчок, выбивая всё-таки из любовника стон удовольствия. Это была маленькая победа для него, но охотник точно знал, что не последняя. Только Вергилий даже не думал о том, чтобы дать себя обойти, к тому же он уже достаточно привык к ощущению заполненности и смело толкнулся тазом навстречу. 

Неро смотрел на них заворожено, боясь моргнуть, будто бы близнецы могли исчезнуть в тот же миг, когда он прекратит следить за ними. Но на самом деле молодой охотник был зачарован ими: просто полудемоны двигались так плавно и слаженно, будто были созданы для этого как две детали целого механизма, который сейчас наконец-то был собран и пытался наверстать годы «безделья» за минуты «работы». Хотя, если подумать, то звучало это более пошло, чем выглядело на самом деле, потому что выглядело это впрямь классно, и парень даже начал задумываться о том, что он тут как пятая ножка у табурета. Но он даже не успел додумать эту мысль, как вдруг его отец решил переиначить всё: Вергилий чуть приподнял ту ногу, что лежала у Данте на плече, после чего одновременно ударил ею брата и оттолкнулся руками от постели со всем напором, повалив тем самым любовника на лопатки в опасной близости его головы к изголовью кровати. Потом мужчина с победной улыбкой снял ногу с плеча и заменил её своей ладонью, задавая теперь свой собственной темп в их движениях. Неро только подивился такой резкой (и агрессивной) смене позиций и не стал ничего предпринимать, продолжая смотреть, как старший, искусывая губы, плавно двигался на младшем брате, что положил на бёдра близнеца свои руки, не то направляя, не то поглаживая возлюбленного. Выглядело по-прежнему очень чувственно и горячо. Соблазнительно. Парень уже хотел было подлезть к ним, чтобы… неважно. 

И тут уже Данте резко потянул близнеца в одну сторону и снова подмял его под себя, приподнимая его за поясницу и входя особенно глубоко. Старший брат вцепился пальцами в его спину и провёл ими вниз, оставляя белые едва заметные царапины, а потом на руках подтянулся вверх от кровати, чтобы помешать двигаться близнецу, двигаясь самостоятельно. Младший на это только усмехнулся, жарко выдыхая на ухо: 

— Ч-что это за… акробатика? — он игриво укусил любовника за мочку уха, после чего облизнул и собственной грудью прижал Вергилия обратно к постели, возобновляя собственные движения тазом. 

— Как будто… тебе не нравится… — усмехнулся в ответ мужчина, продолжая прытко насаживаться на член брата. Теперь, совместными усилиями, им легко давалось полное проникновение, от которого даже у Вергилия вырывались стоны и дрожали пальцы ног. 

Вместо брата ему ответил сын, что резко и слишком неожиданно для них переместился Данте за спину, одергивая того за волосы к себе: 

— Мне не нравится… потому что вам кое-чего не хватает… — парень немного паниковал от того, что его сейчас просто вышвырнут с постели даже после всего, что только что было между ними, поэтому говорил нагло, развязно, будто его это совсем не заботило — защищался атакуя, — кого-то не хватает… — он укусил дядю в основание шеи, сминая руками его напряженные бёдра. 

В той точке, когда головка почти покинула горячие мышцы брата, старший охотник отодвинулся ещё сильнее и обернулся к племяннику, смеряя того задорным, игривым, нежным и очень радостным взором и нагло усмехаясь. 

— Тебя что ли, малыш? Ну иди сюда, — Неро встретил его точно такой же усмешкой. И резко вошёл, выбивая из мужчины громкий стон вместе с отцом, который в этот же момент потянулся навстречу… и сработали они удивительно слаженно. Снова. 

Теперь Данте был приятно зажат между любимыми, ощущая одинаково хорошо и Вергилия под собой, и Неро за своей спиной, что вклинился в их процесс со всем своим юношеским рвением, будто бы подгоняя своих «стариков» и давая больший стимул показать себя во всей красе. Что ж, вызовы, где нужно прыгнуть выше головы, — это определённо по их части. 

Хотя это даже было лишним: спустя некоторое время парень обессиленно рухнул прямо на спину своему дяде, а всё из-за того, что тот так волшебно сжал его член в себе во время оргазма (но, стоит сказать, что всё же эта цепочка началась со старшего сына Спарды, который даже вцепился в плечи брата, не желая его отпускать в такой момент). Старший же охотник пошатнулся, но остался в стойке на руках, давая время младшему свалиться на бок, рядом с отцом, а потом и сам перекатился в другую сторону, занимая последнее свободное место на своей немаленькой кровати. Наверное, всем троим была нужна небольшая передышка, в ходе которой можно было бы восстановить все свои мыслительные процессы должным образом, поэтому все молчали. Только Данте вскоре перевернулся на бок, чтобы обнять брата и увидеть, как удобно расположился отпрыск на его плече: Неро притёрся красной щекой и прикрыл глаза, кажется, от усталости или от смущения — тут сложно было разобраться с первого взгляда; Вергилий же выглядел уже слишком спокойным и чересчур довольным. 

Картина нежащихся друг с другом любовников взволновала сердце старшего охотника, хотя, казалось бы, после всех произошедших событий, такие мелочи уже не должны трогать его так сильно. Он незаметно ущипнул себя за бок и тут же, счастливый, поднырнул под руку старшего брата, укладываясь точно таким же образом, как племянник. Удивительно, но Вергилий ничего не сказал по этому поводу. 

Первым заговорил Неро, при этом скосив взгляд в сторону, чтобы не пересечься взглядами с дядей: 

— Так… как давно вы вместе? — на самом деле он хотел задать этот вопрос ещё тогда, когда застал их прямо в холле офиса, и едва смог удержать язык за зубами. И потом, когда ему дали этот выбор, он задумался над этим вопросом, пытаясь припомнить все неоднозначные действия близнецов, но так и не понял. Были предположения, что это произошло неделю назад, когда парень заметил, как Вергилий подставился под удар, чтобы прикрыть задницу своего младшего брата. Или месяц назад, когда Данте вместо привычной пиццерии позвонил в доставку роллов, которые любил старший. Или это произошло ещё в Аду, потому что вывалились из портала в холл того же агентства они в обнимку и со смехом (и да, Неро их там поджидал). Или, может быть, это началось куда раньше, чем он может себе представить? 

Данте напустил на себя весьма задумчивый вид, даже почесал свой подбородок и нахмурился, будто что-то вспоминая. Неро уже ждал, что тот назовет точную дату вплоть до минуты, но этот обалдуй просто выдал: 

— С зачатия. Мы же близнецы, па-… Неро, — рассмеялся ему в лицо полудемон. — И когда наши дороги снова сошлись, ты тоже знаешь, даже сам в этом принял участие. Так к чему этот вопрос? 

Вергилий, наслаждавшийся теплом двух тел, между которыми он был зажат, улыбнулся. При чём очень широко и открыто — мог себе позволить, пока точно никто не видит, да не было страшно быть пойманным — ему очень понравилась фраза брата. Такая романтичная и на первый взгляд дурашливая, но на самом деле важная для него. 

— Старик, ну я не про то, — Неро, в отличии от отца, не был доволен таким ответом. — Когда вы стали _парой_? — в этот раз, отбросив смущение, парень смотрел прямо в глаза дяде, чтобы тот точно не отвертелся от ответа. А вот Данте смутился, потому что не знал, что ответить. На самом деле он вообще ничего не знал и даже не задумывался об этом, ведь яркое, ослепляющее счастье прогнало все тяжелые думы из его головы, а теперь они вернулись в троекратном объеме. Ох, чёрт, это же не просто секс из жалости? 

Младший сын Спарды запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо старшему и со всей деланной небрежностью спросил: 

— Хей, Вергилий, мы же теперь пара? А то ребёнок интересуется, — спешно добавил он с усмешкой на напряженном лице. Неро тоже задрал голову, удивлённо посмотрев на отца. Неужели они ещё не?.. Так он их застал прямо в первый раз? Вот неловко… 

— Данте-ей, — протянул старший строгим тоном, будто сейчас начнёт поучать своего великовозрастного брата-болвана. — И как мы можем быть _парой_? Нас же трое, — уверенно заявил мужчина, смущая любовников. 

— Ха, и то верно! — Данте всё же не сдержал счастливой улыбки и обнял обоих любовников. 

— Данте, задушишь же, — недовольно ответил Неро, слишком засмущавшись от снова участившегося пульса. — И нам лучше бы пойти в душ… после всего… 

— Я только что оттуда! — изображая возмущение, мужчина стал размахивать рукой и тем самым отпустил парня. 

— Разве ты не любишь купаться, брат? — погладил его по голове Вергилий. 

— А ещё сильнее я люблю лежать в постели после хорошего секса, — заупрямился охотник. И Вергилию пришлось нести его в ванную комнату. Сначала Данте даже не был против, но потом старший брат просто перекинул его через плечо и понёс под смех и крайне фривольные комментарии своего сына, который от такого шоу даже забыл смущаться вплоть до прибытия в ванную комнату. 

А в ванной смех оборвался очередным поцелуем. Но они обязательно помоются. Просто, возможно, не один раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть получилась просто огромной! Я в принципе не предполагала, что способна писать что-то настолько большое за раз. К тому же, откровенно говоря, порнуху. И для меня это было по-настоящему новым опытом!
> 
> Я уже упоминала, что изначально планировалась всего одна, первая, часть. У меня просто была идея написать про эротический сон Данте, где в повествовании путаются детали до такой степени, что даже участники этого сна в конечном счёте становятся другими людьми. Но потом моя бета - благодарите её - подбила меня написать хорошее продолжение с нашими любимыми Данергилиями. И я позволила забайтить себя на это)
> 
> И, на самом деле эта, третья часть должна была стать второй. Идея уже трансформировалась в попытку показать различия между сном и явью и то, что настоящее в некоторых местах лучше фантазий. Но потом у меня в голове кое-что перемкнула и я решили добавить промежуточную часть между фальшивым и реальным тройничком. Тогда я придумала, как назвать части: один, два три - по числу задействанных в постельных сценах героев (чтоб непросвяженные не догадались)) Да, я придумала это еще до того, как выложила первую часть.


End file.
